


Tumblr Miscellany 2015

by welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [8]
Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Clowns, The Pied Piper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda





	1. January through June

[1/15/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/108231186719) [on Hollywood]

[#for a liberal town they spend a whole lot of time making propaganda films for the kyriarchy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/for-a-liberal-town-they-spend-a-whole-lot-of-time-making-propaganda-films-for-the-kyriarchy) [#war is peace](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/war-is-peace) [#freedom is slavery](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/freedom-is-slavery) [#ignorance is strength](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ignorance-is-strength)

 

* * *

 

[1/20/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/108654548324/yarnyfan-yaelstiel-theladylillibet)

NOTE: retailers can’t sell KinderEggs in the US, because, like she said, they’re a choking hazard enclosed in candy.  It is 100% legal to bring a box along with you on a trip to the US, as long as you don’t then sell them.  It is not merely legal, but entirely laudable, to ship KinderEggs to your friends in the US for all standard present-receiving occasions, and also Easter.

[#I'm just saying](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-just-saying)

 

* * *

 

 

[1/25/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/109125262899/larinah-prairiedusting-larinah)

…and now I have the ensemble from  _Hair_  singing in my head.

More to your point, an article about how our recent understanding of abuse and how it’s a bad thing is really very, very recent:

[http://obsidianwings.blogs.com/obsidian_wings/2014/11/words-i-never-heard-in-the-bible.html](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fobsidianwings.blogs.com%2Fobsidian_wings%2F2014%2F11%2Fwords-i-never-heard-in-the-bible.html&t=OWFkMGFkM2RjNDI5MDNmZTZkYjE5MzIzNzI3ODI0Y2IwYTViYjQxYSxKbEUwb3ptNg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F109125262899%2Flarinah-prairiedusting-larinah&m=1)

 

* * *

 

 

[2/2/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/109865576944/sandraugiga-fjf1085-kissykissybangbang)

I kind of want to see the US Congress put up some real stakes on this - if they’re so sure the seas aren’t going to rise, pass legislation saying that if the sea level does come up a meter, then the entire population of Vanuatu (and all similar low-lying nations), gets US citizenship, a ticket to the US mainland, and a resettlement grant.  

If the House Committee is right about global warming, then it won’t cost us a dime.  If they’re wrong?  It won’t be anywhere near what we owe, but it’d be a start.

[2/2/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/109894595359/sandraugiga-welkinalauda-sandraugiga)

The US mainland is going to shrink, that’s for sure.  The people on the affected coasts will have to move inland, and it’ll be a huge ugly mess.  It’ll change… I can’t even start on how things will have to change.  

Most of the land area will still be land, though, even if all the ice melts.

The nation of Vanuatu is going to  **disappear** beneath the waves.  The whole thing.  The people there have, at the moment,  **nowhere** to go.  

I mentioned Vanuatu specifically because the government there has already started looking for a country to emigrate to, and they aren’t getting any takers. 

 

* * *

 

 

[2/5/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/110170498234/cordelia-do-you-know-what-you-are-harmony)

Cordelia: Do you know what you are, Harmony? You’re a sheep.

Harmony: I’m not a sheep.

Cordelia: You’re a sheep. All you ever do is what everyone else does just so you can say you did it first. And here I am, scrambling for your approval, when I’m way cooler than you are ‘cause  **I’m not a sheep**. I do what I wanna do, and I wear what I wanna wear. And you know what?  **I’ll date whoever the hell I wanna date. No matter how lame he is.**

[#BtVS 2x16 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/BtVS-2x16-Bewitched-Bothered-and-Bewildered)

 

* * *

 

 

[2/5/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/110172234319/adayinthelesbianlife-carrie-1976-whether) [- Laura Bogart, [The Trouble With ‘Carrie’: Strong Female Characters and Onscreen Violence](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.rogerebert.com%2Fbalder-and-dash%2Fthe-trouble-with-carrie&t=MjQ4ZGE5MjEwYTVkYzdiOWU0NjE5MWNjMzM4ZDdhZDdiMjM5MjQzYSxxY1hrVHBwdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F110172234319%2Fadayinthelesbianlife-carrie-1976-whether&m=1)]

Female self-advocacy is usually depicted as villainous.  Which is why women fare so badly when we ask for raises and promotions.

 

* * *

 

 

[2/11/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/110710708344/at-what-point-do-american-children-realise-its) [on the Pledge of Allegiance]

It was just another hoop we had to jump through on our daily round. 

You’re right, it is pretty creepy, when you stop and think about it… but to me it feels more like a colossal waste of time.  I learned the syllables by heart when I was five, and I can still recite them.  The same is true of “two all beef patties special sauce lettuce cheese pickles onions on a sesame seed bun.”  I didn’t bother thinking about the content of either recitation until much, much later.  And for all that repetition, I haven’t had a Big Mac in decades, and I don’t feel any particular reverence for that scrap of cloth. 

The pledge is doing jack to make the population more patriotic, far as I can see.  And since that’s the alleged point, it’s just a waste of instructional time.

More creepifying, to me - Dad gave us Heinlein to read when we were small, and in one of his Cold War screeds he was most horrified at the spectacle of children being brought to Moscow and given medals for informing on their parents.  Not long after I read that, there was a kid on the news who’d been brought to Washington and given a medal by Nancy Reagan for informing on his parents.  

[#America is scary](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/America-is-scary)

 

* * *

 

 

[2/11/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/110795524039/the-opposite-end-of-traditional-street)

Valued object vs worthless object. 

Fun bit of mindfuckery: when someone says “you’re [privileged on some axis], so you have no idea what it’s like to be treated as a worthless object.”  And yeah, I have privilege.  I’m also past familiar with being told that I’m not even a woman, much less a person. 

There is no name for us, the un-women.

[#valued objects aren't people either](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/valued-objects-aren%27t-people-either) [#but at least someone seems to want them around](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-at-least-someone-seems-to-want-them-around)

 

* * *

 

 

[2/15/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/111145939289/neighbor-singing-i-want-it-that-way-in-chorus)

Neighbor: singing “I Want It That Way” in chorus with his guests.  

Me: heroically suppressing the urge to request the Wiffenpoof Song.

[#in the neighborhood](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/in-the-neighborhood) [#baa baa baa](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/baa-baa-baa)

 

* * *

 

 

[2/20/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/111637697534/an-actual-marching-band-tubas-and-everything)

An actual marching band - tubas and everything - struck up a few minutes ago across the plaza. It’s 11pm. They seem to be settling in for the long haul.

WTF?

[#Maybe I should go request Sing Sing Sing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Maybe-I-should-go-request-Sing-Sing-Sing) [#nah](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/nah) [#already took my bra off](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/already-took-my-bra-off)

 

* * *

 

 

[2/22/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/111805971374/so-your-fic-is-required-reading-hahahanope) [on that ill-considered fanfic class at Cal]

Wow.  

How the hell is this instructor so lost to decency that she couldn’t even bother to notify people she was going to sic a pack of undergrads on them?  Why did she think it was OK to assign this stuff without the authors’ permission?  WTF?

[#jackass move](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/jackass-move) [#such a jackass move](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/such-a-jackass-move) [#I want to track this instructor down and yell at her in person](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-want-to-track-this-instructor-down-and-yell-at-her-in-person)

 

* * *

 

 

[2/24/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/111962806309/yarnyfan-diaryof-alittleswitch-kedreeva) [suburban beehives?]

In my sister’s suburban residential neighborhood, they  **loved** it.  Lot of gardeners in her neighborhood.  Then the beekeeper moved, and took his hives with him.  She tells me that the subject comes up regularly at their barbecues and jam swaps, everyone hoping someone else will have decided to take up the hobby so they can have local honey again.

 

* * *

 

 

[2/24/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/111973363673/questionall-pileofmonkeys-i-have-waited-tables)

If they’re morally opposed to tipping, they need to get off their asses and bully Congress into changing how the IRS imputes income to tipped workers. Otherwise? They’re stealing food from the mouths of the poor, and calling themselves righteous for it.

[#oh you hypocrites](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-you-hypocrites) [#your flag decal won't get you into heaven any more](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/your-flag-decal-won%27t-get-you-into-heaven-any-more) [#US-specific bullshit](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/US-specific-bullshit)

 

* * *

 

 

[2/24/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/111977872271/but-im-just-being-honest-thats-right-you)

I think their syllogism goes

  * the truth hurts
  * if it doesn’t hurt, it must not be true.



Which is bad logic, as well as all kinds of cruel.

[#converse of the contrapositive does not follow](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/converse-of-the-contrapositive-does-not-follow) [#even if the postulate was accurate](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/even-if-the-postulate-was-accurate) [#which it isn't always](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-it-isn%27t-always) [#truth can be a balm](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/truth-can-be-a-balm)

 

* * *

 

 

[2/25/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/112032011479/i-keep-flashing-back-to-this-one-episode-of-law)

I keep flashing back to this one episode of Law & Order, with Frances Fisher.

 

 

 

 

 

> ” _She may act and look normal, but talk to her about the affair and you’ll probably learn that she’s getting coded messages from the pattern of his ties. Things as unrelated as his expense report, a song on the radio._ ”  
>  –  **Dr. Elizabeth Olivet describes Susan Boyd’s mental state**

[#it's like she's talking about us](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-like-she%27s-talking-about-us) [#L&O 3x18 Animal Instinct](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/L%26O-3x18-Animal-Instinct)

 

* * *

 

 

[2/25/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/112033093044/the-object-of-the-exercise-is-to-produce-adults)

“The object of the exercise is to produce adults.”

– my father, on child-rearing

 

* * *

 

 

[2/27/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/112234111879/evanna11-chordatesrock-wait-wait-the-entire)

My headcannon was that since Hogwarts selects for magical talent (rather than choosing an arbitrary number of students from a pool of applicants), and since magical talent appears at random from the general population as well as running in families, there is no reason to expect that there will be a stable number of students entering each year.  So it’s possible that Harry’s year had forty students total, while the class three years ahead of Harry had four hundred students total.  The castle would adjust around them regardless.  It’s a bit implausible that the disparity was never mentioned in the narration, but still possible. 

[#wizard demographics](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/wizard-demographics) [#admissions policy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/admissions-policy)

 

* * *

 

 

[2/27/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/112278297554/junkculture-terminal-airport-runways-turned-into) [Terminal: [Airport Runways](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.junk-culture.com%2F2015%2F02%2Fterminal-airport-runways-turned-into.html&t=ODk1OTYzZjExM2ZjMjBmYWE2NWFhMmIyN2UzODA1N2U5MDNmMTUzZixETGtBUFB2Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F112278297554%2Fjunkculture-terminal-airport-runways-turned-into&m=1) Turned Into Colorful Geometric Compositions by Mike Bain]

 

 

 

 

 

 

oh!  I would have shown these to my dad, and he would have told me where each one is, and pulled out his flip book of airports and told me the right radio chatter for landing at each and which way is north.  Then later, after I’d gone, he’d have tracked down the artist and gotten framed prints of his favorites for his office wall.

[#sometimes I really miss my dad](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sometimes-I-really-miss-my-dad)

 

* * *

 

 

[3/2/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/112575617296/official-unofficial-official)  **Official, unofficial, official**

This approach to the 110-5 interchange was badly marked, and had been for some years.  (Which is a bit out of the ordinary.  CalTrans is usually pretty good about telling you well in advance which lane to be in to get where you want to go.)

In 2001, in an act of “guerrilla public service,” Richard Ankrom made a freelance fix to the sign.  CalTrans ignored it.  The next year, someone told the papers.  CalTrans ignored it.  In 2009, CalTrans replaced the sign, with a new design that incorporated Ankrom’s edit.

The artist’s version of the sign was crushed and baled, and last heard of en route to China for recycling.

photos by Richard Ankrom, LA Weekly

[http://99percentinvisible.org/episode/guerrilla-public-service/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2F99percentinvisible.org%2Fepisode%2Fguerrilla-public-service%2F&t=M2ExZjE5NTNlYmZiYWIwMTI4Y2Y5ZDRiZjFhMTE4ODY1OWRlZmI5NyxwazFld3RFSA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F112575617296%2Fofficial-unofficial-official&m=1)

[http://www.laweekly.com/la-life/richard-ankroms-freeway-art-caltrans-buys-into-the-prank-2163171](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.laweekly.com%2Fla-life%2Frichard-ankroms-freeway-art-caltrans-buys-into-the-prank-2163171&t=NWI3ODlhZDZhNWFhNzc2NGE3OWNlZGUwOTFhZmY4YTZlMjEyMmQyNCxwazFld3RFSA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F112575617296%2Fofficial-unofficial-official&m=1)

[#Richard Ankrom](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Richard-Ankrom) [#guerrilla public service](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/guerrilla-public-service) [#be the change you want to see in the world](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/be-the-change-you-want-to-see-in-the-world)

 

* * *

 

[3/6/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/112892433284/i-need-advice-i-just-had-an-argument-with-some)

Fuck “strong.”  I want  **specific**.  

I want the writing staff and the actress to be able to tell me where she grew up, whether she went to college (and why), if she prefers fries with ketchup to hash browns with A-1 sauce or just hates all potato dishes equally, what musicians she’d pay real money to see live, what she reads (if she reads), which jobs she liked having and which ones she really hated and why, whether she wants to retire to the farm someday or plans to go down in a hail of bullets.  Even if none of those details make it on to the screen, this is basic character-building stuff that they routinely do for boy characters, while girls get, “your character is all the guys think you’re hot.”

The path away from Smurfette Syndrome lies in making a million substantively distinct female characters, not in making a million violent Smurfettes.

[#Smurfette Syndrome](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Smurfette-Syndrome) [#strong female characters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/strong-female-characters) [#women are not fungible](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/women-are-not-fungible)

 

* * *

 

[3/13/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/113532114059/help-me-out-here)

The female hero must be working on someone else’s behalf.  (Self-interested action is the hallmark of the villainess.)

The female hero alwayshas time to be explained at by the men around her, and she is always grateful for their wisdom.

[#heroines](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/heroines)

 

* * *

 

 [3/13/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/113571454554/help-me-out-here)

For the alcoholic, there’s Helen Mirren as Jane Tennison.  

For promiscuity, the closest I got is Modesty Blaise (book version).

[#heroines](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/heroines)

 

* * *

 

[3/15/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/113725014149/drst-deansass-i-have-the-characters-their-back)

Because the kyriarchy has a monomania for dominance established through conflict, and consequently insists depictions of peace, freedom, and happiness are “boring.”

[#fight the power](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fight-the-power) [#write the coffeehouse au](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/write-the-coffeehouse-au) [#and curtainfic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-curtainfic) [#lots of curtainfic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lots-of-curtainfic)

 

* * *

 

[3/19/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/114113341804/seananmcguire-animatedamerican-bibliophile20)

Catholic churches in SF do support at least one homeless shelter (St. Joseph’s Family Center), plus at least one church lets people sleep in the pews, day or night (St. Boniface).  They’ve run a soup kitchen in the Tenderloin since the Gold Rush (currently St. Anthony’s Dining Room).

Which makes the degree of sheer spite implicit in the creation and installation of that sprinkler system even more appalling, imo.  

[#Just because we call it St Maytag's doesn't mean it's a good idea to add water](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Just-because-we-call-it-St-Maytag%27s-doesn%27t-mean-it%27s-a-good-idea-to-add-water)

 

* * *

 

[3/20/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/114188437039/must-read-goldie-taylor-on-martesejohnson)

This one is tripping me out, because I used to live there.  I worked the night shift at the sandwich shop three doors down from the bar where Martese Johnson got carded.  And… it’s the Corner.  Student Central.  Any given evening there are hundreds of students flowing up and down the sidewalk, in and out of the bars and restaurants.  The Trinity Irish Pub is new since my time, so I don’t know what their deal is.  If they had a rep for serving underage (and I don’t know that they do, this is me trying to make some kind of sensible narrative), I can see the ABC doing some spot checks with a view to shutting them down.  But I am completely boggled at ABC agents  _arresting a kid_ for an allegedly bad ID.  Much less  _beating up the kid_  in the process of arresting them for it.  WTF.  

And Mr. Johnson tried to tell them - he said, “I am a UVa student.”  He tried to tell them, if they went on their current course, the biggest employer in town and a major player in state politics (for real, the reach of UVa alumni in Virginia is scary) would be landing on those officers like a sack of bricks.  He warned them.  But the short-term reward of violently asserting dominance over a black kid was more important than long-term thinking, I guess.

[#I mean](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-mean) [#seriously](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/seriously) [#WTF](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/WTF)

 

* * *

 

[3/25/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/114590996644/i-came-to-learn-that-women-have-never-had-a)

I was acquainted with a couple where she set out to equalize not the household labor, but the leisure time.  And he agreed, up front.  Of course he agreed!  Who could oppose such equality?  Until they had a baby to care for, and he found that equalizing leisure time meant  _his_ available leisure was suddenly less than the irreducible minimum he had reserved for himself.  He called this encroachment on his time ‘unfair’ and expected her to pick up the slack.  She expected him to stick to their agreement.  For a while they played chore chicken.  She lost.

I say ‘ _was_ acquainted with a couple’ because they are no longer a couple, and he is no longer of my acquaintance.

[#women's lack-of-leisure isn't as universal as she's painting it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/women%27s-lack-of-leisure-isn%27t-as-universal-as-she%27s-painting-it) [#there are some amazing pieces of art that get written off as craft](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/there-are-some-amazing-pieces-of-art-that-get-written-off-as-craft) [#but yeah](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-yeah) [#man may toil from sun to sun](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/man-may-toil-from-sun-to-sun) [#but a woman's work is never done](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-a-woman%27s-work-is-never-done)

 

* * *

 

[3/29/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/114919131064/online-etymology-dictionary)

[maffick (v.)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.etymonline.com%2Findex.php%3Fterm%3Dmaffick%26allowed_in_frame%3D0&t=MzE1NzRhMTIyNWFhMDk5YmI0Mjk3NTNhYTJhMTA0NDQ3ZTI4OWY2MiwzTTZlZUlKUg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F114919131064%2Fonline-etymology-dictionary&m=1) “to celebrate boisterously,” 1900, from Mafficking, a nonce-verb formed punningly from Mafeking, British garrison town in South Africa whose relief on May 17, 1900, during the Boer War, was celebrated wildly in London. OED reports the word “confined to journalistic use.” By now it might as well write, “confined to dictionaries.” The place name (properly Mafikeng) is from Tswana and is said to mean “place of rocks,” from mafika, plural of lefika"rock, cliff" + -eng “place of.” 

[#when people riot because their side won](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-people-riot-because-their-side-won) [#I've been trying to write 'maffick' into a story](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27ve-been-trying-to-write-%27maffick%27-into-a-story) [#don't think it's going to happen](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/don%27t-think-it%27s-going-to-happen) [#got 'compurgate' in though](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/got-%27compurgate%27-in-though)

 

* * *

 

[4/1/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/115264325169/sandraugiga-research-what-research-uhh-part-1)

RESEARCH:  _noun_. Any piece of writing containing a number.

[#it's from a specialized lexicon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-from-a-specialized-lexicon)

 

* * *

 

[4/3/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/115411446830/trashybooksforladies-burntlikethesun-im-not) [I’m not having a pop at Elementary, but Benedict is a lot more famous than anybody on their show. - [Moffat](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.co.uk%2Furl%3Fsa%3Dt%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dweb%26cd%3D1%26cad%3Drja%26uact%3D8%26ved%3D0CCIQFjAA%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.ew.com%252Farticle%252F2015%252F03%252F27%252Fsherlock-season-4-interview%26ei%3DTRsdVfTtK83TaO7GgMAH%26usg%3DAFQjCNHx2LBZTidi3knsZINAtkvDrX5zkw%26sig2%3DpWOc3pe3TfCZEiaxsnCfmg%26bvm%3Dbv.89744112%2Cd.d2s&t=NzQxOTkzOGRkY2IzN2QzY2YxYjJjMGU2MDdiMTg5OGQ3NDBiODIxNixZSmIxWnBoZA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F115411446830%2Ftrashybooksforladies-burntlikethesun-im-not&m=1)]

[#I thought 'that must be a joke'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-thought-%27that-must-be-a-joke%27) [#it wasn't a joke](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-wasn%27t-a-joke) [#never thought of Lucy Liu as one of the women men don't see](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/never-thought-of-Lucy-Liu-as-one-of-the-women-men-don%27t-see) [#guess Moffat doesn't see ANY of us](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/guess-Moffat-doesn%27t-see-ANY-of-us)

 

* * *

 

[4/7/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/115774688351/priestmahad-its-also-funny-to-me-when-people-say)

“That’s racist” is an ordinary claim.  It’s making note of an instance of the current default mode.

“That’s not racist” is an extraordinary claim, and before I believe that something or someone isn’t racist, I’m going to need extraordinary evidence.

Burden of proof belongs on the one saying something  _isn’t_  racist, is what I’m saying.

 

* * *

 

[5/5/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/118187405929/the-hour-is-late-im-three-drinks-down-and-my)

The hour is late, I’m three drinks down, and my mind turns to existential questions, like, why exactly don’t I have  _Little Creatures_  on CD?  How did I let myself come to this?

 

* * *

 

[5/8/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/118466475354/jesus-in-a-threesome-wonderhawk) [woke Wells Fargo ad]

yeah, don’t do that - Wells Fargo is long-term evil.   
Right now they’re being sued by the city of Los Angeles over their habit of opening unauthorized accounts for existing customers and charging fees on those accounts. (The unauthorized account they opened in my name a few years back didn’t have fees, but it was still a PITA to make it go away.)  
They’re probably not much more evil than your current bank, but still, don’t go there if you don’t have to.

[#psa-q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/psa-q) [#good commercial](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/good-commercial) [#still a bad company](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still-a-bad-company)

 

* * *

 

[5/9/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/118581182749/hand-written-track-list-for-side-b-of-a-tape-that)

## Hand-written track list for side B of a tape that I got at some point in college, from a guy whose name and face I no longer recall:  

**Monty Python’s Contractual Obligation Album**

  * What is a Contractual Obligation?
  * A Lawyer’s Opinion
  * Another Lawyer’s Opinion
  * Possible Penalties for Failing to Fulfill a Contractual Obligation (as explained to the group)
  * Another Lawyer’s Opinion
  * The Maximum Fine for Non-fulfillment of a Contract (spoken very slowly)
  * A Lawyer’s Mother’s Opinion
  * The Legal Position Vis-a-Vis the Pythons
  * Python Live! From Dartmoor Prison
  * Sharing a Cell with John Cleese
  * Convict Song
  * Governor’s Speech
  * “This Mailbag is Deceased”
  * Over the Top (Eric & Graham)
  * Loss of Remission - A Warden’s Mother Explains
  * Python Live! On Probation
  * “We’ll Never do It Again” (the Cast)



Next Album:  **Monty Python’s Debt to Society**

[The track list for side A is the actual tracks from Steve Martin’s _A Wild and Crazy Guy_  pasted over the actual tracks from Spike Jones’  _Dinner Music for People Who Aren’t Very Hungry_.]

[#I don't know who actually wrote this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-don%27t-know-who-actually-wrote-this) [#it doesn't seem to have been the Pythons](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-doesn%27t-seem-to-have-been-the-Pythons) [#I imagine this read in Terry Jones' voice anyway](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-imagine-this-read-in-Terry-Jones%27-voice-anyway) [#posted in honor of all those who diligently fulfill their contractual obligations](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/posted-in-honor-of-all-those-who-diligently-fulfill-their-contractual-obligations)

 

* * *

[ 5/19/15 ](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/119396901007/sandraugiga-destielyeah)

She’s not his love interest,  She never was.  

Alec’s true love was a girl he knew and left behind pre-canon.  In the second season of DA he dated a number of women, most seriously an activist named Asha.  Max was all the while in love with Logan.  Alec and Max have a complicated relationship, but there was never romance between them.  

Max is Alec’s sister.  

[#Dark Angel](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dark-Angel) [#trying to parallel Max and Castiel makes Castiel Dean's sibling](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/trying-to-parallel-Max-and-Castiel-makes-Castiel-Dean%27s-sibling) [#fellow soldier](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fellow-soldier) [#comrade in arms](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/comrade-in-arms) [#NOT his beloved](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/NOT-his-beloved)

 

* * *

 

[5/20/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/119450750459/welkinalauda-sandraugiga-destielyeah)

The big problem I’m having here is treating Alec and Dean as narrative mirrors just because the same guy played both roles.

Dark Angel was created as a vehicle for Jessica Alba.  We got to see Max’s home, Max’s day job, Max moonlighting as a catburglar, Max’s origins, Max’s moral journey after she got caught  trying to steal from the rich guy in the wheelchair - it’s all a character study of Max.

Ratings sucked.

Second season they re-tooled.  New roommate for Max, lot of turnover at the day job, and new series regular Jensen Ackles, explained as a clone of one of the kids she’d escaped with as a child.  Max is no longer on a moral journey.  Max is putting all her energy into saving her True Love.   _Alec_ is on a moral journey.  Entire episodes were dedicated to Alec’s ongoing moral journey while Max fretted about her man in the background.  

Looking back, it reads like they were setting up to make Alec the lead role in the third season.  

Ratings kept sucking, and the show was cancelled.

[I wasn’t following the Inside Baseball side at the time, but long after the fact, I saw the rumors that Jessica Alba and Michael Weatherly were just awful to poor Jensen Ackles - so unreasonable!  Such terrible people, picking on our woobie!  Except, I dunno, if I’d been cast as the male lead in a series and spent the second season watching my screen time going to a day player from the first season, I might be a little annoyed.  If I were a woman of color who was starring in her own series, and was watching the suits set up to elbow me aside for some pretty white boy, I’d be incandescent with rage.  It’s not Jensen Ackles’ fault that he’s a pretty white boy who’s a better actor than either of them, but I’d say they had some justification for being pissed.]

I don’t think DA and SPN make very good mirrors for each other.  But if we have to, I’d suggest lining up the s1/s2 break from DA with the s8/s9 break from SPN and equating the children of Manticore with the angels - amazingly powerful creatures, brainwashed into obedience, suddenly fallen into the world of ordinary humans.  Castiel, like Max, escaped oppression-ville before the general fall, and on purpose.  Hannah, like Alec, was pushed out of the nest along with all their cohorts.  The Castiel-Hannah relationship more or less follows the course of the Max-Alec relationship.  (But not really - there’s some important details that don’t line up.)

Which makes Dean the equivalent of Logan, as the inspiration for the Max/Castiel moral journey into prizing normal personhood over the ethos of Manticore/Heaven.  Sort of.  Hard to see Dean as a rich guy in a wheelchair, though.

I don’t think they’re good mirrors for each other.

[#spn/da](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn%2Fda) [#Manticore children = angels](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Manticore-children-%3D-angels) [#Max = Castiel](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Max-%3D-Castiel) [#Alec = Hannah](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Alec-%3D-Hannah) [#Normal = Nora?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Normal-%3D-Nora%3F)

 

* * *

 

[5/25/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/119888054429/walgreens-has-stopped-stocking-club-soda-again)

Walgreen’s has stopped stocking club soda again.  Boo!

But Rasputin’s had the first season of Orphan Black in stock.  Hooray! 

[#my journey begins](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/my-journey-begins)

* * *

 

[5/30/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/120325389124/ake-trai-all-ursulavernon)

I’m not an economist, so my ideas on this aren’t going to have a whole lot of rigor, but I don’t think price adjustment to consumer goods would be a real problem.  (Also, I’m in the US, and I can’t speak to the effects on markets worldwide.)

The prices on staple foods here are already the result of a lot of government intervention.  They’d have to completely make over the Farm Bill (in ways that agribusiness would not like) to move the retail prices on things like milk, wheat, and corn.  Prices on goods that aren’t supported/controlled would likely move, sure.  Some would go up, because now the market would bear a higher price.  Some would go down, because greater demand would allow manufacturers & sellers to take advantage of economies of scale and sell more at lower price and maintain or increase profits.  Which goods would do which?  No idea.  

This is for sure, though - if the poorest people in US cities could afford a functioning car to take them to the nice grocery stores out in the suburbs, their food bills would plummet, and they’d be eating better, too.  It’d be a disruption for the people who run bad bodegas in bad neighborhoods, but luckily for those folks, they’d be getting a basic income, too, so they’d get by while they figured out what else to do.

I’m more interested in thinking about what would happen to the cost of housing.  If you knew you could move anywhere and still have at least a basic income, how does that affect the relative desirability of the area where you currently live?  Given that sort of freedom, would people start re-populating those little towns that have been emptying out for lack of work?  Would people move south for warmer weather?  What happens to the Rust Belt?  While that’s sorting itself out, what happens when the tenants in ill-maintained buildings can afford to move - and not just to another ill-maintained building?  What happens when better-off renters can now afford to cover a mortgage?

I don’t know the answers, there.  I’d like to find out, though.

[#basic income](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/basic-income) [#economic speculation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/economic-speculation) [#a net decrease in desperation is a net good in itself](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-net-decrease-in-desperation-is-a-net-good-in-itself)

* * *

[6/2/15 ](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/120512420839/if-you-were-a-dragon-what-would-you-hoard)  **If you were a dragon, what would you hoard?**

 

[#knickknacks that start with the letter 'P'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/knickknacks-that-start-with-the-letter-%27P%27) [#pachyderm](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pachyderm) [#pepper](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pepper) [#pitcher](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pitcher) [#photographic portraits of progenitors](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/photographic-portraits-of-progenitors) [#plum](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/plum) [#pagoda](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pagoda) [#pumpkin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pumpkin) [#phoenix](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/phoenix) [#another pitcher](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/another-pitcher) [#peacock](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/peacock) [#pair of vases](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pair-of-vases) [#predator (the brown smudge is really a grizzly)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/predator-%28the-brown-smudge-is-really-a-grizzly%29) [#patron saint (of television - she glows in the dark)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/patron-saint-%28of-television---she-glows-in-the-dark%29) [#teaPot](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/teaPot) [#pear](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pear) [#poultry](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/poultry) [#postcards](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/postcards) [#pigeon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pigeon) [#picture of plums](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/picture-of-plums) [#another pear](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/another-pear) [#planet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/planet) [#above there's yet another pear](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/above-there%27s-yet-another-pear) [#a puny Pinch bottle](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-puny-Pinch-bottle) [#and definitely not a pipe](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-definitely-not-a-pipe) [#unusual dragon hoards](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/unusual-dragon-hoards)

* * *

 

[6/7/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/120987561769/why-when-there-is-so-much-serious-work-to-be) [re [Dear media, it’s your fault if you think young feminists only care about campus rape](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffeministing.com%2F2015%2F05%2F28%2Fdear-media-its-your-fault-if-you-think-young-feminists-only-care-about-campus-rape%2F&t=MjM1OGE0OWUwYjI4ZDMxY2FjNGE3NTI1NTc2ZmRlOTg2NmJlMjIyNSxJSDBXTm5Cdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F120987561769%2Fwhy-when-there-is-so-much-serious-work-to-be&m=1) (via [brutereason](http://brutereason.tumblr.com/))]

[#self-interested action in women is villainy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/self-interested-action-in-women-is-villainy) [#an activist woman is either a Bodhisattva or a selfish worthless hypocrite](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/an-activist-woman-is-either-a%C2%A0Bodhisattva-or-a-selfish-worthless-hypocrite) [#always a doormat for someone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/always-a-doormat-for-someone)

* * *

 

[6/10/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/121252086094/atacoinside-johnnyjoestarrelatable)

They weren’t  _born_ from explicitly racial prejudice, no, but look at the twentieth-century American clown.  Face and hair are done up as an aging drunk.  Clothes range from Pierrot to hobo, with a dash of disheveled out-of-date formalwear.  Classic clown routines are all about making sport of poverty and substance abuse.  Isn’t it  _funny_ that all those men were crammed into that one car?  Isn’t it  _funny_ that those drunks are quarreling so violently and pointlessly?  Look at them try to climb a ladder or sweep a floor - isn’t their incompetence  _funny_?

I can’t speak to clowning traditions elsewhere, but the US version, as far as I can see, is all about making a mockery of poor people by insisting that their poverty is a result of their own inherently ludicrous deficiencies.  The white-faced examples seem to me to have an anti-immigrant flavor. 

Out here in the twenty-first century, though, who are we USians most invested in depicting as intoxicated, deserving of failure, and ridiculous thereby?  

[#why clowns wear afros in the 21st century](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/why-clowns-wear-afros-in-the-21st-century)

* * *

 

[6/12/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/121383778124/bana05-emmersdrawberry-bigbardafree-the) [ **You’re either public property or completely invisible.]**

[#better to be treated as a valued object than a worthless object](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/better-to-be-treated-as-a-valued-object-than-a-worthless-object) [#still not a person either way](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still-not-a-person-either-way)

* * *

[6/18/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/121894801819/why-is-the-historical-realism-thing-always-rape) [ **Why is the “historical realism” thing always rape?** ]

I quit watching Mad Men because they kept showing stuff that had actually happened to me and mine, and it got way too close to home.

Kinda like how MASH said it was about the Korean war so they could talk about current events in Vietnam, except with Mad Men people keep insisting the current war isn’t happening at all.

[#Mad Men: good show/couldn't deal](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mad-Men%3A-good-show%2Fcouldn%27t-deal)

* * *

 

[6/19/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/121907810324/so-id-like-to-ask-anyone-reading-this-post-to) [ **So, I’d like to ask anyone reading this post to reblog it and share a story about their grandma - whether you know/knew her or it’s a story you were told.** ]

Grandmother was a big wheel with the territorial school board for many years.  She made it her business to show up when the legislature was in session and make sure they didn’t poach the schools’ budget for other causes.  (She was so persistent that she had her own parking space at the Capitol.  Allegedly.  The aunt who told me that has a history of exaggeration, so who knows.)  

Dad used to tell a story of when he was living with his parents after WWII and working at a radio station.  One of the DJs at the station had gotten all het up about something to do with his daughter’s school, and consequently took himself to attend the legislature’s education budget hearings.  After a morning of that, the DJ went on air in the afternoon to say that he had been much impressed by what he had seen down at the Capitol that day, and he was no longer worried about the school budget.  Then that DJ told the greater metropolitan area,

“ **The world could use more battleaxes like [Grandmother].** ” 

[#In this way my father told me that a battleax was a good thing to be](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/In-this-way-my-father-told-me-that-a-battleax-was-a-good-thing-to-be) [#something to aspire to](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/something-to-aspire-to) [#the world could use more battleaxes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-world-could-use-more-battleaxes) [#and I could be one](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-I-could-be-one)

* * *

  

[6/20/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/122020948324/jsmooth995-speaking-on-charleston-last-night) [Jay Smooth on Juneteenth, talking about the US traditions of domestic terrorism]

Something about privilege really does a number on your pattern recognition skills.

[#domestic terrorism](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-terrorism)

* * *

 

[6/23/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/122261159444/wal-mart-will-remove-all-confederate-flag) [Wal-Mart will remove all Confederate flag products]

This takes me back to the day a guy came in to the bookstore where I worked and asked if we had  _The Anarchist Cookbook_.  No, I said, let me see if I can order it.  At that point my manager intervened and said, we don’t order it; the parent corporation has decided not to deal in that title.  So instead we looked up the publisher in  _Books in Print_  and gave the guy their address.  

Because, you see, the First Amendment means that the US government is disallowed from preventing publication of a book, and is disallowed from preventing the manufacture of flags and flag-themed merchandise.   **The First Amendment does not compel any retailer to deal in those books or that merchandise.**

Someone wants that crap so bad, they can get in touch with the factory and place their own orders.

[#good](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/good)

* * *

 

[6/26/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/122525905479/a-report-leaked-out-of-the-transportation-security) [TSA's 95% failure rate]

[#security theater](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/security-theater) [#with most of the budget going for set decoration supplied by politically connected corporations](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/with-most-of-the-budget-going-for-set-decoration-supplied-by-politically-connected-corporations) [#and the actors paid scale](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-actors-paid-scale)

* * *

 

[6/28/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/122716059599/the-parade-which-first-passed-my-windows-at-11am) [SF Pride]

the parade which first passed my windows at 11am is not yet past, five and a half hours later.   and that’s  **without** the Women’s Motorcycle Contingent.

the contingent now stalled in the plaza has been there for three complete  _Shake It Off_ s.

[#too damn much of a good thing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/too-damn-much-of-a-good-thing)

* * *

 

[6/30/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/122862782338/how-sexism-affects-girls-and-womens-health)

[#domestic terrorism](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-terrorism) [#doctors don't treat women for pain and trauma](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/doctors-don%27t-treat-women-for-pain-and-trauma) [#because pain and trauma in women is not a problem to be solved](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-pain-and-trauma-in-women-is-not-a-problem-to-be-solved) [#it's how women are supposed to be](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-how-women-are-supposed-to-be) [#the effect is intentional](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-effect-is-intentional)

 


	2. July through December

[7/1/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/123012680609/us-black-church-rebuilt-after-arson-is-destroyed) [wave of church-burnings]

Yes & no.  It’s not a coincidence.  But I’ll be surprised as hell if all these fires turn out to be the work of a single coordinated conspiracy.  There probably won’t be provable-in-court connections among any of them.  Just local white supremacists, each independently thinking to themselves, “Hey! Now would be an awesome time to inflict a traditional mode of domestic terrorism on the local black community.”  

That’s actually the scary part, to me.

[#domestic terrorism](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-terrorism)

* * *

 

[ 7/3/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/123180545643/socimages-gender-sexualization-and-rolling) [Rolling Stone covers: men in suits; women in lingerie]

[#two things here](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/two-things-here) [#female subordination sells](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/female-subordination-sells) [#and Rolling Stone used to be counterculture](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-Rolling-Stone-used-to-be-counterculture) [#these days they're mainstream media](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/these-days-they%27re-mainstream-media) [#propaganda for the kyriarchy like all the other mainstream media](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/propaganda-for-the-kyriarchy-like-all-the-other-mainstream-media)

* * *

[7/7/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/123470120520/jacobclifton-turkish-delightful)

Just because we used to do horrible things is no reason to keep doing horrible things.

And yeah, I’m all for debt forgiveness and I wouldn’t mind rebates to folks who’ve been paying the hyper-inflated tuition prices of the past few decades.  Kids used to come out of school with a good degree for a car’s worth of debt.  Now they get a house’s worth of debt even for a mediocre-to-worthless degree.  It’s a scam.  

I don’t know that reimbursements are practical, but how on earth could a decent person be opposed to the idea of the victims of a con being made whole?  

[#sjr-q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q) [#some people](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/some-people)

* * *

 

 

 

[7/8/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/123559598159/cartoonpolitics-the-west-still-hasnt-fully)

What annoys me most is  **we have already run this experiment**.  If you add ‘austerity’ to a bad economy, you get what we called ‘Hoovervilles’ in the US.  Add lavish debt-fueled government spending to a bad economy, and you get a recovery.  Toss in systematic financial regulation, and you get extended prosperity.

We already know how this turns out - which tells me that those currently demanding ‘austerity’ are not simply wrong, but actively want to inflict widespread suffering.

[#evil is as evil does](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/evil-is-as-evil-does) [#the market eats babies](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-market-eats-babies) [#we need to stop worshiping gods that eat babies](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-need-to-stop%C2%A0worshiping%C2%A0gods-that-eat-babies)

* * *

 

[7/8/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/123561322394/cartoonpolitics-the-world-has-conducted-a)

[#funny how the results keep coming back the same](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/funny-how-the-results-keep-coming-back-the-same) [#no matter how many times we run this experiment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-matter-how-many-times-we-run-this-experiment) [#we need to stop worshiping gods that eat babies](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-need-to-stop%C2%A0worshiping%C2%A0gods-that-eat-babies)

* * *

 

[7/10/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/123738530663/questionall-this-is-it-in-a-nutshell-they)

Interest rates are calculated with an eye toward the risk of default.  But if some government will always enforce repayment of sufficiently large loans (if necessary with money taken from tax dollars) then those loans are not, in fact, ‘risky.’  Those loans are in practice  **risk-free**.  Which means there is no justification for lenders to charge high interest rates, or interest rates at all, on those loans.  A per-transaction fee for processing payments, sure.  But there is no justification for charging interest.

Have the banks refund the interest they collected from Greece, then talk about the principal.

[#so tired of watching the banks go running to Mommy/gov't to cover their gambling debts](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-tired-of-watching-the-banks-go-running-to-Mommy%2Fgov%27t-to-cover-their-gambling-debts) [#sjr-q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q)

* * *

 

[7/11/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/123792063639/night-before-last-there-was-yelling-coming-in-my)

Night before last, there was yelling coming in my window.  I thought at first it was someone down in the plaza.  By the time I decided that no, it was someone in my building, it was very late… and then they stopped.  

.

Yesterday morning, more yelling.  Same man’s voice.  And he  _kept_ yelling.  Took me a couple tries but I finally located the source, one flight up and across the air shaft.  I knocked on their door with wet hair in my fuzzy blue robe and bare feet.  The guy who lives there answered the door.  

I said, “Is everything all right?”  

By that I meant:  _I can hear you_.  By that I meant:  _I may not be quick or consistent but I may just do something about what I hear_.  By that I meant:  _This is a reminder that you were in the room when I talked about repeatedly calling the cops on the jackass who used to live one flight down, the one who used to throw extended tantrums at his girlfriend on a regular basis_.  By that I meant:  _unseen girlfriend, I know you’re listening to this and I may not be quick or consistent but if I hear you shout for help I **will** dial 911_.  By that I meant:  _you are on notice, dude_.

He said, yes, yes, everything’s fine.  I took that for an answer and went back downstairs.  The yelling did stop, so.

.

Today when I left for work I found a card leaned against my door.  Turned out to be an apology/’thanks for my concern’ note.  

It is doing nothing to assuage my concern about what’s going on up there.

[#in the neighborhood](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/in-the-neighborhood) [#loud noises and what I do about them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/loud-noises-and-what-I-do-about-them)

* * *

 

[7/11/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/123863751329/i-was-tagged-in-by-hellsbells91-1-an)

I was tagged in by [hellsbells91](http://hellsbells91.tumblr.com/post/123827290434/sorry-this-took-so-long-ive-been-away-all-week).

**1\. An artist/band that you most want to see performing live.**

Really wish I’d seen the Dead while I had the chance.  I see The Dropkick Murphys and George Thorogood whenever they’re in town.  

Of acts still performing that I haven’t seen yet, I would really love to see the [Puppini Sisters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-62ed8TfM9E&t=NDAxMGQ5MGU2YmY3OGY3YTE5NTQ5NTUzOGM3OTI2MTFmNTJkMzk0NCxraTRBQjFqdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F123863751329%2Fi-was-tagged-in-by-hellsbells91-1-an&m=1), but I don’t think they’re touring the States any more.

**2\. Favourite Pixar movie and why.**

_The Incredibles._ From what folks say, I’d probably actually like  _Brave_  better, I just haven’t seen it yet.

**3\. What is your ultimate favourite film/TV soundtrack and why?**  

Gotta go with  _Repo Man._ All killer/no filler, and that movie spoke to me.

**4\. Where’s the best/most interesting place you’ve been?**

Either the bridge on the River Kwai - looks nothing like in the movie, and there was an excellent restaurant on the riverbank there - or Aachen Cathedral.  I recommend both.

**5\. If you could spend a day with one historical figure who would it be?**

Margaret of Parma.  (We do get the gift of tongues for the length of the visit, right?  Because if not I want to hang out with Edith Wilson instead.)

**6\. Say something positive about yourself.**

I am very good at my job.

**7\. When, how and why did you join Tumblr?**

I think I first got an account to follow Sady Doyle, and she promptly bailed over misogyny from the founders here.  (She’s back now.)

**8\. What is your ultimate comfort food?**

Boxed mac and cheese.

**9\. What is something you want to see adapted for film/TV and how would you do it?**

Jim Thompson’s life story.  Dude starts out as your basic rich white boy with a design degree.  He settles in Delaware/gets a job/gets married.  WWII starts and he joins up, but he’s kind of old for active service so he spends the war doing god-knows-what for the OSS.  VJ Day found him in Bangkok.  He went home for just long enough to divorce his wife, went straight back to Bangkok and founded the Thai Silk Company.  Then in 1967, while visiting friends in the Malay Highlands, he went for an afternoon walk and was never seen again.  

That could be staged as a basic biopic.  Or someone could take all that as the background for a nighttime soap set in post-war Bangkok and run with it.  Either way.

But it’s not likely to happen at all anytime soon, because Jim Thompson made a point of paying the weavers he was exploiting better-than-average wages.  Jim Thompson demonstrated that it is entirely possible to build a successful company and do really well for yourself  _without_ grinding your employees’ faces in the dirt.  Not a message that suits the current zeitgeist. 

**10\. Something/someone who always makes you smile.**

“Born Under Punches” by the Talking Heads.  Like, true story: I was grumping my way through the supermarket after a bad day.  Song starts and I’m literally dancing down the freezer aisle with a smile on my face.  Song ends and I’m back to hating everyone within eyeshot.  It was like switches flipping on and off.

**11\. If you had to live one year with any SPN character who would you choose and why?**

John Winchester, because he’d almost never be home.  (I live alone, very much on purpose.)  And when he was home, I’d get to say to him all the things I didn’t get a chance to say to my mother.  Unpleasant, but cathartic.

[#eleven questions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/eleven-questions) [#and their answers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-their-answers)

* * *

[ 7/12/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/123931985044/i-picked-up-the-first-season-of-twin-peaks-last)

I picked up the first season of Twin Peaks last weekend, and today seemed like the perfect time to watch it.  Except!  ‘Episode 1′ started with ‘previously, on Twin Peaks…’  The internet tells me I must have gotten the first iteration of the DVD set, issued before they’d settled their copyright issues with the pilot.  *sigh*  Happily, the internet also provided a viewing of the pilot.

I had forgotten that the Haywoods had the only faithful marriage/romantic partnership in the whole damn town.

I’d also forgotten the degree to which the kids in this show were hired for their faces rather than their abilities.  Some of them turned out to have abilities behind those faces… but not all.  The kid playing James is especially annoying me - his only speeds are  _blank_ and  _intensely woebegone_.    

I wonder how much (if any) of SPN’s prevailing taxidermy is meant for Twin Peaks homage - there’s dead animals stuffed and mounted all over this town.  Also the diner and the pie obsession - but that’s not so much homage, I think, as both shows referring to the same archetype.

Bechdel pass: Donna and Harriet talk about sneaking out.

Next stop: ‘Episode 1.’

[#Twin Peaks](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks) [#still creepy after all these years](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still-creepy-after-all-these-years) [#they got around](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-got-around) [#all over town](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-over-town) [#still don't know where they all found the time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still-don%27t-know-where-they-all-found-the-time) [#Twin Peaks watch!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks-watch%21)

* * *

 

[7/12/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/123945412432/so-in-mmfr-theres-a-point-where-nux-is-all-i)

So in MM:FR there’s a point where Nux is all, ‘I was on the War Rig,’ so the Immortan is like, ‘come talk to me,’ and some other random warboy goes ‘I have his shoe!’ and the Immortan gives him side-eye?  

I started laughing right then, because

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uywIYQEHZLs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuywIYQEHZLs&t=NGQxZjMzNGJjOGMzYjhmZmYxMTU3MmI0YjQ3NTRjZjJiYzUxNzMyMCxNODllcUpaTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F123945412432%2Fso-in-mmfr-theres-a-point-where-nux-is-all-i&m=1)

[#A shoe!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/A-shoe%21) [#lost shoes found](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lost-shoes-found) [#MM:FR](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/MM%3AFR) [#MPLoB](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/MPLoB)

[7/12/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/123990244159/sandraugiga-welkinalauda-sandraugiga)

Totally agree that Donna is better than the boys they’ve given her to choose from.

.

As for the visual style of the show, I’m having the hardest time distinguishing what’s ordinary set dressing from what’s offbeat-to-make-a-point set decorating.  

Sarah Palmer’s stove is the first kind.  It distracted me when I saw it yesterday because I was trying to remember the last time I saw one like it in real life.  (And then Grace Zabriske got me focused back on her.  That woman has got a set of lungs.)  But at the time, that stove mostly meant that the Palmers took care of their appliances and it had been a while since they last redid their kitchen.  Standard set dressing.

The phones at the station house are a different story.  It was  _possible_ that vintage dial phones were still in use in that setting… but push-button office phones would have been so much more  _likely_.  Those phones are there to make a point.  

I remember at the time, Audrey Horne looked sophisticated.  Like, way more high-fashion and adult than a girl in Northeast Nowhere, WA had any business being.   Laura and Donna, by contrast, looked like teenage girls whose families had money to spend on clothes for their kids.  But this much later, I’m kind of fuzzy on how close/far from actual high school fashions Laura and Donna were at the time.  

It’s kind of a trip, actually.

* * *

 

[7/14/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/124053475334/word-of-the-day-shenanigans-nonsense-mischief)

Word of the day:  **Shenanigans**. Nonsense, mischief; often a deceitful or treacherous trick.

.

First shot opens on Cooper’s travel alarm and the clock/lamp - both showing 6:17 -  on the nightstand with Cooper’s disassembled revolver.  Pan up to a rifle racked on the wall, down to some taxidermied birds, up across some bird art, past a mounted fish, to Cooper hooked to a pipe.  (Gravity boots.)  Clock/clock, gun/gun, birds/birds, fish/Cooper.  Once Cooper’s done rhapsodizing about his lodgings, we meet him down in the hotel coffee shop, where he’s seated next to some fishermen.  Audrey Horne walks in and does her best to bait Agent Cooper, and does it in an extremely cute sweater.

Seriously, I want that sweater.

Nearly everyone else is wearing either a shamrocky green or some shade of red.  Not the cops or the wait staff at the RR Diner - they’re in taupe and aqua uniforms, respectively.  But most of the people who can choose their own look are in green (if they’re at home) or red (if they’re in street clothes).  Ex.: Josie Packard, who was wandering around the house in a green robe but put on a red dress to talk to the law.  So it stands out that Catherine Martell changes her blue street clothes for swathing herself in a blue bed sheet.

Bechdel pass: Catherine and Josie talking about the costs of the previous day’s work stoppage.

And…huh.  In Pete Martell’s kitchen, there was a basket of red and green apples and a basket of taupe potatoes next to where Pete was cleaning fish and the coffee percolator. 

.

That James kid watched his distraught girlfriend dash off into the woods in the middle of nowhere, and instead of chasing after her, he drove around being emo and broody all night.  I’m not impressed by Donna jumping right into his arms like that, but seriously.  She can do better than this.

[#Twin Peaks watch!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks-watch%21) [#TP 1x01 Traces to Nowhere](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/TP-1x01-Traces-to-Nowhere)

* * *

 

[7/15/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/124139441064/sandraugiga-twinpeaks-watch-episode-1)

(I’m pulling episode titles from wikipedia.  Don’t know if they’re right.)

.

Pete - the older guy with the coffee pot - is Catherine’s husband.  Catherine’s dead brother Andrew was Josie’s husband.  I think Pete is meant to be the general manager for the mill, but Catherine interferes however she wants and Josie actually owns it.  

.

Good call on the fruits & nuts - I’ll have to go back and look at those.  And maybe survey the taxidermy.  :)

.

For good men, I think we got the sheriff, Donna’s dad, and maybe Deputy Hawk?  

[#Twin Peaks watch!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks-watch%21) [#TP 1x01 Traces to Nowhere](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/TP-1x01-Traces-to-Nowhere)

* * *

 

[7/16/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/124228172499/greetings-from-tibet)  **Greetings From Tibet!**

Ben Horne and his brother Jerry are assholes.  No redeeming qualities at all.  That ‘new girl’ looked like she was about to cry, too.

.

Somebody made some changes to Agent Cooper’s room when he was out - the mounted fish is gone, and there’s a different bedside lamp.  I think they took away the taxidermied birds as well.  At least Cooper’s got his nice new whistle to keep him company.

.

Shelley gets an invitation to love!  But it’s from yet another violent drug-dealing jackass, so maybe she ought to send regrets?  Especially since she really is otherwise engaged…

That house: it’s like they decided framing in the walls and omitting drywall and insulation was a desirable aesthetic for a kitchen and they made it happen - but at the same time got the living room all nicely paneled, with bird art on the front wall and a mounted fish above the fireplace.  I believe this may be intended to convey that the Johnsons have messed-up priorities.

.

Fishermen in the diner when Ed comes in to talk to Norma.

.

OK, so, wait, the sheriff’s only question about the Tibet talk and the rock-throwing thing is whether Cooper  _really_ got the idea from a dream?  And when Copper says, ‘Yes,” the sheriff’s like, ‘well, that allays all concern!  Carry on!’  

Later Cooper  **wiggles the sheriff’s nose**  and they’re all cute together.  Detective boyfriends, indeed.

.

Bechdel pass: Audrey and Donna talk about Laura.

.

Leland Palmer makes distressing noises almost as well as his wife.  

.

Bob and Mike in the dream sequence: completely different guys from the Bobby and Mike who were dating Laura and Donna, respectively, before James got between them, sequentially.  

The rest of the dream sequence, I think I’ll come back to later.  There’s a  **lot** going on there, and I kind of want to see what pans out and what doesn’t before I get in too deep.

[#Twin Peaks watch!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks-watch%21) [#TP 1x02 Zen or the Skill to Catch a Killer](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/TP-1x02-Zen-or-the-Skill-to-Catch-a-Killer) [#sandraugiga](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sandraugiga)

* * *

 

[7/16/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/124308490204/sandraugiga-twin-peaks-watch-episode-2)

He’s just so happy with that whistle of his…

I’m sure someone at the time caught on to the subtext (and plain text) of the flirty lawmen - it’s not like it’s subtle - but I didn’t.  I was busy going,  _wtf just happened?  Dancing… midget?_ and trying to figure out how they did the voices in the dream sequence.  Didn’t occur to me that heteronormative conditioning was interfering with seeing what was actually on the screen.  Might have helped if I’d had a computer & internet access.  

Life is better, now that I have access to real-time collaborative literary criticism.

.

Ed and Shelley make a nice parallel, with the abusive spouses they’re cheating on instead of leaving.  Though, I think Ed’s not leaving out of guilt and the worry of not knowing what Nadine might do if he deserts her.  Shelley’s not leaving because she knows exactly what Leo will do if she tries to go.  

[#Twin Peaks watch!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks-watch%21) [#TP 1x02 Zen or the Skill to Catch a Killer](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/TP-1x02-Zen-or-the-Skill-to-Catch-a-Killer)

* * *

 

[7/18/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/124393656554/there-were-two-i-swear-there-were-two)  **“There were two.  I swear there were two.”**

Albert Rosenfield is awesome.  Dude spits out insults like he’s playing Cyrano.   _Please don’t leave, Albert.  Stay with us always._

But there’s a bunch of other stuff going on, too.  Like my first attempt at inserting a cut:

Audrey waylays Cooper again - but he recognizes her perfume from the note under his door.  She tells Cooper about One Eyed Jack’s, and she also tells him that Laura worked at Horne’s perfume counter, just like Ronette.  

Perfume’s a clue.

.

Lots of demands for fealty:

  * Norma’s husband’s lawyer(?) wants her support at the parole hearing (then tries a pick-up) 
  * Nadine wants Ed to say he loves her (then doesn’t remember his nephew) 
  * Josie wants the sheriff to say he believes her about the second set of books (and possibly about her husband being murdered)
  * Albert wants Cooper to support him in delaying Laura Palmer’s burial, and later, to sign off on a complaint of battery against the sheriff.



Cooper’s the only one who says ‘no.’  He’s already picked the other side.  He wants to buy in to the Twin Peaks way of life, with the amazing trees and the piegasms and his detective boyfriend.  Albert was  **right** , both times, but he never stood a chance.

.

Invitation to Love: this time to Leland Palmer, while he’s being sedated for the funeral.  In this episode, twins Emerald and Jade are about to find their father’s suicide note.  In walks Laura’s identical cousin Maddie.  

…and at that point, I desperately wished they’d cast Patty Duke in this, preferably as Laura’s mother.  Not that Grace Zabriskie isn’t bringing it with the uncomfortable noises!  She totally is.  It’s just, if you’re going to have a cast dotted with child actors of a past generation and then bring on the identical cousins, the audience is going to wonder where Patty Duke is.

Also wish I’d seen the movie  _Laura_ all the way through at some point.

.

Fight in the morgue/fight at the funeral

While the morgue fight is still in the bickering phase, Ben Horne is gazing on Laura’s corpse unnervingly in the background. 

Most of the good men in town  ~~threaten~~  assault Albert.  The sheriff actually knocks Albert into missionary position atop Laura’s corpse.

Cooper says, “Wait in the car,  ~~Honey~~  Harry.”

At the funeral, the minister announces that he’s a member of the Grown Men Overly Fascinated With Laura Palmer Club.  (There are way too many people in that club.)  Johnny Horne acts out.  Bobby Briggs acts out.  James Hurley acts out.  Leland Palmer (feeling upstaged?) acts out, dropping himself into missionary position atop Laura’s coffin.  The coffin-lowering equipment makes it slapstick.

Sarah Palmer says, “ **Don’t ruin this, too**.”

_what else did he ruin, Sarah?_

.

Turns out Shelley is not actually a nice person.  

.

Hidden passages in the Great Northern; secret hiding places in the Packard house and at the Johnsons’; a secret society dedicated to opposing the bad shit in the woods.  Sort of an anti- _Scarecrow_ , I guess, where the town secret is that they’ve banded together against He Who Walks Behind the Corn rather than conspiring to feed him strangers.

.

Cooper kept ordering food, but I don’t think he got more than a bite all episode.

.

I do not think this one’s a Bechdel pass.  

[#Twin Peaks watch!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks-watch%21) [#TP 1x03 Rest in Pain](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/TP-1x03-Rest-in-Pain) [#sandraugiga](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sandraugiga) [#edited to insert the cut properly](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/edited-to-insert-the-cut-properly)

* * *

 

[7/19/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/124551471314/this-episode-was-brought-to-you-by-the-number-1)  **This episode was brought to you by the number 1**

There is too much going on in this show.  There’s a full-scale nighttime soap overlaid with a murder mystery intertwined with a supernatural thriller and an international drug-smuggling subplot,  **plus** in the background the production staff is painting symbolism onto the sets.  

I mean, there was a llama in the waiting room.

I think I’m missing a lot.

.

We open with cops in the Palmer living room, doing a for-serious police sketch of Sarah Palmer’s hallucination.  

Um.

Later Cooper IDs the man in the sketch as the man of his dreams, except the guy’s eyes should be a little closer together.  No one even blinks.

.

Today’s  _Invitation to Love_  goes to Lucy, who (as usual) answers the wrong question with a whole lot of TMI.  I think Jade is supposed to be the good twin? 

.

The creepy tiki doctor dismisses Bobby and James as  **boys** , but  **Laura was a woman**.  He’s right about James and Bobby, but I think ‘woman’ in this context is code for ‘teenage girl who’s already been raped by someone else.’  This is right after bewailing his personal failure to penetrate Laura’s fortress of secrets.   _Super_ -creepy tiki doctor.

.

The one-armed man is in room 101, and he directs them to his (comatose) best friend Bob’s veterinary clinic, which is next door to a 1-Stop convenience store.  

.

Bechdel passes: Audrey and Donna make witticisms, Norma and Shelley discuss a day of beauty.

.

Twin Peaks crime watch: Bobby - wearing a bowling shirt that says ‘Dick’ - plants Leo’s bloody shirt at Jacques Renault’s place.  Meanwhile, Jacques’ brother Bernard (the dude who was being illegally detained by the JV squad of the Bookhouse Boys last week) is now dead on the riverbank, at Leo’s hand, by Ben’s order.  Ben puts in an arson request.  Leo is quite the full-service one-stop-shop of felonies.

.

oh, yeah, and the guns.  Andy drops his while they’re on duty, and it goes off.  Shelley gets her pearl-handled gun out of its hidey-hole and asks Bobby to quit babbling about his criminal crap and show her how to use it.  Cooper and the lawmen pass some casual misogyny on the range, and then try their shooting.  Everyone’s competent but Andy…

[#Twin Peaks watch!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks-watch%21) [#TP 1x04 The One-Armed Man](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/TP-1x04-The-One-Armed-Man) [#sandraugiga](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sandraugiga)

* * *

 

[7/21/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/124679325465/doctorscienceknowsfandom-wtfzurtopic-what-i)

There’s also the fun of asking Kids These Days to think through why men are presumed to have leisure time that they are entitled to spend any silly way they want, while conceivable hobbies for women are pretty much limited to cooking, knitting, gardening, exercising, and maybe the church choir - which is to say, women’s ‘hobbies’ are actually productive labor being rhetorically equated with her male partner playing D&D.  

[#sjr-q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q) [#men have free time because women are doing their laundry](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/men-have-free-time-because-women-are-doing-their-laundry) [#this is not an accident](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-not-an-accident)

* * *

 

[7/22/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/124802942418/coveredinsnow-ilovemaydayparade69-rubee)

Why are so many guys so damn eager to be the one she settles for?  

[#Bill Pullman was the real hero of Sleepless in Seattle](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Bill-Pullman-was-the-real-hero-of-Sleepless-in-Seattle) [#he loved her so he wanted her to be actually happy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he-loved-her-so-he-wanted-her-to-be-actually-happy) [#not just *meh*](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-just-%2Ameh%2A) [#and he had some self-worth](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-he-had-some-self-worth) [#so he wanted a woman who really truly wanted him back](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-he-wanted-a-woman-who-really-truly-wanted-him-back) [#instead of just settling for him](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/instead-of-just-settling-for-him)

* * *

  

[7/30/15 ](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/125482469333/quitting-gets-a-bad-rap-in-american-society-but)

“If at first you don’t succeed, try, try again. Then quit. There’s no point in being a damn fool about it.” - W. C. Fields

[#WC Fields](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/WC-Fields) [#walk away before perseverance becomes perseveration](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/walk-away-before-perseverance-becomes-perseveration)

* * *

 

 

[7/30/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/125487925854/redshoesnblueskies-malibujojo) 

The “no plot” people are making perfect sense, actually, IF you truly believe deep down that woman are not characters,  _people_ , but are instead props, allegorical projections, scenery.  Those who believe such will see  _MM:FR_  as the ‘story’ of a bunch of sexy lamps being shifted from point A to point B and back.  Calling Furiosa the hero is going to make about as much sense to those folks as calling the War Rig the hero.  Less sense, actually - there’s more precedent for action movies treating machines as people than action movies treating women as people.

[#the 'hero'ism of the War Rig](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-%27hero%27ism-of-the-War-Rig) [#the character development of Max's Car](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-character-development-of-Max%27s-Car) [#the smuggling of sexy lamps](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-smuggling-of-sexy-lamps)

 

* * *

 

 

[8/4/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/125892701735/jeb-bush-not-sure-we-need-half-a-billion-dollars)

Terri Schiavo.  

Jeb Bush made a crusade of keeping a machine-driven pulse in that poor woman’s corpse, and be damned to her husband, her doctors, and the laws of the state of Florida.  He invented new methods of government overreach along the way.  He absolutely believes in the imperial power of the executive, at least when that executive is him.  He absolutely believes he can and should intervene in the lives of private citizens with no other authority than his whims.

What new crusade will catch his fancy in the Oval Office, I wonder?  Whose life will he run roughshod over next?  

[#we need to keep that guy out of office](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-need-to-keep-that-guy-out-of-office)

* * *

 

 

[8/5/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/125914351872/my-log-does-not-judge)  **My log does not judge.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But I do.  Agent Cooper is a very poor representative of law enforcement.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Episode five opens with a blood moon, and Agt Cooper being awakened by singing.  Red drapes and always music in the air, I guess?  This time  _all_ the clocks are gone from his bedside & he’s down to just his watch.

***

That photo of Jacques Renault’s cabin is twice immediately followed by a carefully staged profile array.  Coop-Harry-Hawk, then later Coop-Harry-Hawk-the Doc.  They look like album covers.  I have no idea what it’s supposed to mean.

***

Poor Norma - she goes to Ed, asks, you going to stand by me with Hank out of jail?  And Ed’s all, nope.  Can’t get between you and your violent scary husband, I have my poor mentally ill wife to  ~~hide behind~~  think of.  Norma at least has the good sense to blow him off.  Ed’s a weak reed.

***

Double Bechdel pass: Donna being dramatic at Maddie; Norma and Shelley discuss their coifs.  

[Is it that Lara Flynn Boyle isn’t practiced enough at her craft yet, or is she just stylistically unsuited to Lynch?  She  _looks_ amazing in every scene, but her line readings…  She’s done better work for other directors, is what I’m saying.]

Shelley gets this week’s Invitation to Love.

***

Lots of birds.  Scary owls, guiding crows (and Hawk), broken cuckoo - and they found Waldo, so that’s nice.  

***

About the warrantless search of (what they presume to be) Jacques Renault’s cabin - that was completely illegal.  They should have started with the plat maps at the county courthouse, sought the property owners’ permission to go poking around in their woods, and once they’d found the cabin they were looking for, set guard on the place while someone went back in to the courthouse and got a warrant.  Because any ‘evidence’ they gather during their little B&E is inadmissible in court.   

Bad Agent.  No cookie.

***

So like I’ve said, I last saw this twenty-some years ago.  I’ve forgotten most of the detail of who was double-crossing whom.  I forgot them singing “Home on the Range” in Icelandic.  But Pete asking, “your  _entire country_  is above the timber line?” - that I remembered.  And Catherine out on the dance floor, turning Leland’s breakdown into a dance party.  That stuck with me.  How she just kicked off her shoes and danced with the man.  How she just  _knew how_  to dance like that, and of course she did, everyone used to, but people my age didn’t learn how as a matter of course… And then she turns Leland’s flailing into a dance move and the Icelanders get out on the floor and do the moose hands swing.   

She left an impression.

 [#Twin Peaks watch!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks-watch%21)[#TP 1x05 Cooper's Dreams](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/TP-1x05%C2%A0Cooper%27s-Dreams)[#TP 1x06 Realization Time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/TP-1x06%C2%A0Realization-Time)[#sandraugiga](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sandraugiga)[#Piper Laurie can cut a rug](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Piper-Laurie-can-cut-a-rug)

* * *

 

[8/5/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/125914624439/i-would-at-this-time-like-to-announce-that-i-do)

I would at this time like to announce that I do not understand Tumblr’s  messaging system, nor the etiquette around its use.

[#not trying to be rude](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-trying-to-be-rude) [#it just comes naturally](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-just-comes-naturally)

* * *

 

[8/6/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/125997507674/coop-invades-canada)  **Coop invades Canada**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Blood moon last week; blue moon this week.  

(Actually there was a for-real blue moon last week.  If I’d gotten to this episode sooner, I could have been all timely-like.  But no.)

“When a man joins the FBI, he takes an oath to uphold certain values.”

Well, no, actually, people who join the bureau take an oath to  **defend the constitution**.  But I suppose Coop would say that when he plays fast and loose with the law he’s following in the hallowed footsteps of J Edgar Hoover.

Like that’s a good thing.

Oh, and agents of the police are constrained by the same rules the police are.  The courts decided that a while back, so as to keep cops from asking their buddies to do end runs around jurisdictional issues and that pesky bill of rights.  Big Ed was so much an agent of the police on that junket he was wearing an FBI mustache, making him just as illegal a wingman for Coop as any of the cops would have been.  And apparently Coop never got the memo about the FBI being strictly domestic.  A G-Man wants to get something done in BC, he either gets the CIA to do it for him, or he CALLS THE MOUNTIES LIKE A SANE PERSON.  jfc, Lucy should have the numbers of the local Canadian cops memorized.

(Do I sound contemptuous of this “officers of the law don’t have to follow the law” crap?  ‘cause that’s the effect I’m going for.)

***

Bechdel passes: Audrey and Jenny talk about how to contact Blackie; Blackie and ‘Hester Prynne’ discuss American literature.

Do we think Jenny understood that she was being recruited into prostitution there?  I’m not so sure she did get it - to me she sounded like a teenager trying to play worldly.  

***

Scenery moments: 

Hank gets Ed’s name from Shelley, and he immediately pockets a lighter.  In walks the law to intimidate him, and Hank’s backed by an ice cream machine.  Later Ben Horne is eating ice cream from the carton.

 At the Packard place, there’s a taxidermied goat head above a goat-hoof gun rack.  A different goat-hoof gun rack has been above Agent Cooper’s bed at the Great Northern all along.

***

This week’s Invitations to Love go to Nadine and Dr. Jacobi, they of the notable eyewear.

***

I love so much that the Donna-James-Maddie attempts at playing detective depend entirely on outmoded technology.  Cassette tapes played on a cute little pink portable player.  Crank call from a pay phone.  VCR tape from a hand-held video recorder.  All of that was standard-to-high-end tech at the time.  All of it swept away in the rising tide.  

How would that have gone now, technically?  MP3 and a texted video?  I don’t even know.

***

Cooper walks in wearing a tuxedo in a scene markedly similar to a gifset that crosses my dash on a regular basis.  What could it mean?

***

The cat got the canary after it had already sung.

***

Everyone converges on One Eyed Jack’s, and my main impression of the place is that the women in the card-suited bustiers look silly.  Not sexy or alluring, though they all obviously meet patriarchal beauty standards, but ‘this is the stupid outfit I have to wear to earn a living’ silly.  I’m honestly not sure if the humiliating uniform is supposed to be part of their charm, or if the costumer got carried away over the line between costuming and wearable art.

***

Cherry stem trick!  

I was one of the many who tried and (eventually) succeeded at the same feat.  Just takes practice.

 [#Twin Peaks watch!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks-watch%21)[#TP 1x06 Realization Time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/TP-1x06-Realization-Time)[#sandraugiga](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sandraugiga)

* * *

 

[8/7/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/126079343469/i-cant-understand-a-word-you-have-a-thing-in) “I can’t understand a word.  You have a thing in your mouth.”

No moons, but a picture of a tropic sunset.

Blackie’s got a standard tarot layout partially dealt under the monitors.  (Really wish they’d given us a clear look at the cards.)  Then Blackie has Audrey pick from a standard poker deck.  

  * Spades = swords
  * Hearts = cups
  * Diamonds = coins
  * Clubs = wands



The top card of the splayed-out deck was the queen of spades, “a woman well-acquainted with sorrow,” which I took for Blackie’s significator.  Audrey goes right for the queen of diamonds, a woman of wealth.  

(the jack of hearts is the jack with one eye in a poker deck.  There isn’t a single symbolic schema for the poker deck like the one Waite made for tarot cards, but the [knight of cups](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knight_of_Cups) may be relevant.)  

***

Lucy is pregnant, and Andy is a jackass.  And no need to  _look_ for the logic in her behavior for the last week, Agent Cooper: she knew she’d be on her own once he knew, and she was starting the detachment process.  Then Andy did something competent and she thought, hey, maybe he’s not completely useless… but no.  She was right the first time.  

***

Bechdel pass: Shelley and Catherine talk about the direness of their straits.

***

Cooper took that last call on the phone next to the duck decoy.  Hm.

***

Good-faith tries at killing someone this episode:

  * masked marauder besets Dr. Jacoby
  * Leo attacks Shelley like he’s Snidely Whiplash
  * Hank decoys Catherine into the firetrap Leo set
  * Nadine takes a lot of pills
  * Jacques points a gun at Harry
  * but Andy shoots Jacques first
  * and Leland finishes him off.
  * Leo goes after Bobby with an ax
  * Hank interrupts with a gun.
  * Chet shoots Montana in this week’s  _Invitation to Love_.
  * An unseen assailant shoots Coop.



Cliffhanger City, my friends.  Cliffhanger City.

[#Twin Peaks watch!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks-watch%21) [#TP 1x07 The Last Evening](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/TP-1x07%C2%A0The-Last-Evening) [#sandraugiga](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sandraugiga) [#tw suicide](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tw-suicide) [#tarot vs poker decks](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tarot-vs-poker-decks)

* * *

[8/8/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/126187135539/sandraugiga-twin-peaks-watch-episode-5)

It’s funny how skeptical Cooper is of the Log Lady.  I mean, he’s gotten identikit sketches of Sarah Palmer’s hallucinations and picked suspects by tossing rocks at a bottle and has the local law chasing leads he literally dreamed up, but questioning the log is just too weird for him?  

I think her presence to some extent explains the locals’ attitude toward Cooper.  They’re used to Margaret’s oddities, and know her to be a good neighbor regardless.  Exposure to her makes them more willing to ride with Cooper’s nonsense.

[#Twin Peaks watch!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks-watch%21) [#TP 1x05 Cooper's Dreams](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/TP-1x05%C2%A0Cooper%27s-Dreams) [#Log Lady](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Log-Lady)

* * *

 

[8/9/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/126317678609/programming-note)  **Programming note**

I’m catsitting at my BFF’s place.  Which means, catbutt between me and the screen and occasional cat-like typing.  Also, my routine - the finely-ground rut which keeps me effortlessly on track - is frelled.  I’m functional but off-kilter.  And, more relevant to all y’all’s interests, no xkit.  I don’t feel like I ought to download NuXKit onto my BFF’s husband’s game machine when I haven’t even got it on mine, you know?  Without xkit I feel like I’m tumblring through cotton wool.  

The cats are also off-kilter, so the social one has moved from his usual perch in the kitchen to a spot between me and the computer, and the asocial one has spent the weekend in a box in the spare room, only emerging to eat and pee on the social cat’s usual perch in the kitchen.

Only six more days to go.

[#catsitting 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/catsitting-2015)

* * *

 

[8/10/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/126331188188/stephendann-dracovulpini-skottlang-are-we)

**Team Natasha**

**Get out now, girl**

[#Team Bella](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Team-Bella) [#screw the false binary](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/screw-the-false-binary) [#embrace the false ternary](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/embrace-the-false-ternary)

* * *

 

[8/12/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/126569679829/15jellydonuts-pilot-poor-girls-just-another) [Laura's prom queen photo in the school trophy case]

Poor girl’s just another trophy.

[#Twin Peaks](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twin-Peaks)

* * *

 

[8/18/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/127059776469/this-evenings-scrabble-game-so-far-endowed)

This evening’s scrabble game so far:

  * ENDOWED
  * QUATRAIN
  * GROOMING
  * SAUNA
  * CRITIQUE



I don’t think we can keep this up.

[#CRITIQUE hit the triple word score too](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/CRITIQUE-hit-the-triple-word-score-too) [#110 points](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/110-points)

* * *

 

[8/20/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/127162431707/elizabethrobertajones-mittensmorgul-said-this)

I miss ascii art

~:<>

[#bunnies bunnies it must be bunnies](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bunnies-bunnies-it-must-be-bunnies) [#ascii chicken](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ascii-chicken)

* * *

 

[8/20/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/127169190442) [photo of GWB captioned "we don't talk about my five million missing emails"]

[#we don't talk about him at all](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-don%27t-talk-about-him-at-all) [#it's like the Oval Office went direct from Clinton to Obama](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-like-the-Oval-Office-went-direct-from-Clinton-to-Obama) [#eight years of evil and incompetence down the memory hole](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/eight-years-of-evil-and-incompetence-down-the-memory-hole)

* * *

 

[8/29/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/127885838074/cant-think-of-the-word)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Can’t think of the word

\- if there is a word, but I think there is, I just can’t think of it - 

What do you call pre-existing independent works mentioned or used in the canon text?  What is “Back in Black” (the song) to  _Supernatural_ (the tv show)?  It’s not a paratext, that’s something else.  Ancillary work, maybe?

[#help](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/help)

* * *

 

 

[8/29/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/127900477639/larinah-replied-to-your-postcant-think-of-the)

[larinah](http://larinah.tumblr.com/) replied to your [post](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/127885838074/cant-think-of-the-word): _[Can’t think of the word](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/127885838074/cant-think-of-the-word)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> I don’t think this is quite the right word, but perhaps “hypotext”?

*googles*  not quite it.

The problem is, I’m trying to write dialogue coming from a character I’ve represented as being the sort of person who would absolutely know the correct lit-crit jargon… and I don’t know the correct lit-crit jargon.  

maybe intratexts?  Encapsulated works?

[#larinah is kind and helpful](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/larinah-is-kind-and-helpful)

* * *

 

[8/30/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/127961914044/drst-answered-your-post-cant-think-of-the)

**drst**  answered your [post](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/127885838074/cant-think-of-the-word): [Can’t think of the word](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/127885838074/cant-think-of-the-word): 

interextual, metatextual or transtextional - one of the three probably

 

Aha!

googling “intertextual” eventually got me [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdavidlavery.net%2FPages%2FTelevision_Glossary.htm&t=OWI1OWYwYTM1OTFhNGE0YjliZTA5MTVkN2ZkNGY2YTMxYjEyZWViYSx1SHc0WGtVTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127961914044%2Fdrst-answered-your-post-cant-think-of-the&m=1), where I found this:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **intertextual:** The tendency–typical of [postmodernism](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdavidlavery.net%2FPages%2FTelevision_Glossary.htm%23postmodernism&t=NTYyZjJhYjAzNTBhNzMwZTYxYzJmMzZkNGVlNGQwNTk4MjYyMmM5Myx1SHc0WGtVTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127961914044%2Fdrst-answered-your-post-cant-think-of-the&m=1)–of texts not merely to allude to other texts but to depend upon the similarities, differences, and contrasts between texts in order to establish their own signification. “Intertextuality should not be, but frequently is, used to refer to the  _intentional allusion_ (overt or covert) to, citation or quotation of previous texts in literary texts”  **[ _The Literary Encyclopedia_ ]**. 

([The Literary Encyclopedia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.litencyc.com%2Findex.php&t=Mjg4YTJjZDIwMGY1ZWE3ZDliNzE3MzlhZDQ5ODM0MWVkZTI1ODM2ZCx1SHc0WGtVTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127961914044%2Fdrst-answered-your-post-cant-think-of-the&m=1) is subscriber-only, so I couldn’t get to their original article.)

So I think I was being too precious here, looking for hyperspecialized vocabulary when “quoted works” is what the pros use.

[#drst is kind and helpful](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/drst-is-kind-and-helpful) [#I may make up some hyperspecialized vocabulary](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-may-make-up-some-hyperspecialized-vocabulary) [#the character whose dialogue I'm writing is even more precious about this stuff than I am](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the%C2%A0character-whose-dialogue-I%27m-writing-is-even-more-precious-about-this-stuff-than-I-am)

* * *

 

[9/1/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/128157902886/sourcedumal-hobbitdragon-crotchetybushtit)

More to the point, I would rather my tax dollars went to feeding the poor than subsidizing some corporation’s dividends.

[#basic income](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/basic-income)

* * *

 

[9/2/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/128172472649/im-in-the-middle-of-binge-re-watching-s2-of)

I’m in the middle of binge re-watching s2 of Orphan Black and I want to reach into the tv and kill the Swan Man, very slowly.  

What did they want?  Sarah asks.  Babies! Little girls!  he answers.  Intentionally sterile little girls, of course, because those little girls are pets, not people, and you wouldn’t want them reproducing all over the place like feral cats or something.

Funny how he faked his own death and abandoned his little girl right about the time she was turning from a little girl into a person.  Timing’s just an  _amazing_ coincidence there.  

And he can’t seem to deal with the grown version as a whole separate person who’s entitled to motivations and an internal life of her own, can he?  He never wanted a grown daughter, with a career and the possibility of grandchildren; he wanted  _a little girl_.  To him the adult Rachel is just a pet aged past the cute kitten stage, acting up.

I hate that guy.

[#Orphan Black s2](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Orphan-Black-s2) [#Swan Man](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Swan-Man) [#I hate that guy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-hate-that-guy) [#so much](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-much)

* * *

 

[9/2/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/128237879205/republican-lindsey-graham-to-clerk-denying) [Republican Lindsey Graham To Clerk Denying Marriage Licenses: Do Your Job or Resign]

[#bingo](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bingo) [#I don't respect her convictions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-don%27t-respect-her-convictions) [#I don't respect their recently fabricated 'traditional marriage'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-don%27t-respect-their-recently-fabricated-%27traditional-marriage%27) [#I have some respect for the bigots who already quit these jobs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-have-some-respect-for-the-bigots-who-already-quit-these-jobs) [#and went to be bigots somewhere else](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-went-to-be-bigots-somewhere-else) [#at least *they* have some principles](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/at-least-%2Athey%2A-have-some-principles) [#not like Kim Davis](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-like-Kim-Davis)

* * *

 

[9/3/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/128248380969/you-dont-deserve-me-any-more-she-never-did)

“You don’t deserve me any more.”

She never did deserve his narcissistic bullshit version of “love.”  What he felt - check the videotape - was the warm fuzzy feeling of a child behaving affectionately toward him.   _A child meeting your emotional needs is not the same as you loving that child_.  I’m with Heinlein on this one: you love someone when their welfare is essential to your own.  And when push came to shove Duncan treated Rachel like a golden apple, something shiny to be dropped in his pursuer’s path as a distraction.  Twenty years on and she’s not the same cute affectionate child he abandoned, and his narrative is that  **she’s** the one who let  **him** down.

Ethan Duncan is the real monster.

[#Orphan Black s2](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Orphan-Black-s2) [#Swan Man](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Swan-Man) [#I hate that guy so much](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-hate-that-guy-so-much) [#I need to go find season 3](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-need-to-go-find-season-3)

* * *

 

[9/3/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/128301749994/target-had-s3-of-orphan-black-so-thats-my)

Target had s3 of Orphan Black!

…so that’s my evening planned.

* * *

 

[9/6/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/128496453724/justanotheridijiton-mrsbluebertgreggleson)

Did anyone else watch  _Friday the 13th, The Series_?  The premise was that Our Heroes’ evil uncle sold cursed antiques, and when Our Heroes inherit his shop they take it upon themselves to recover all the evil he sent out into the world.  Their cursed ballet shoes episode has stuck with me, because while I could take their standard bad writing, bad acting, and bad effects in stride, the very bad dancing in that ep tripped me out.

[#spn 7x16 Out with the Old](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-7x16-Out-with-the-Old) [#cursed objects](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/cursed-objects) [#Friday the 13th The Series](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Friday-the-13th-The-Series)

* * *

 

[9/6/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/128510417144/justanotheridijiton-welkinalauda)

I saw it in syndication in the early 90s, myself.  (Not sure if it was cable or [channel 20](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kofytv.com%2F&t=ZTc0NTljM2IzMjY3MThlZjlmZDQ3MDI2MTc3Nzg5N2UzNThlMWFlMixOazZhM3NGMw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F128510417144%2Fjustanotheridijiton-welkinalauda&m=1).) 

I miss the holiday weekend Twilight Zone marathons.  Somehow it’s not the same when you program it yourself.

[#nostalgia](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/nostalgia) [#not just you](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-just-you)

* * *

 

[9/6/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/128519307025/alright)

And then there’s the crew who think using pronouns or character names in their dialogue attribution is boring or something AND they mix it up with the Nine Billion Synonyms for Said so it turns into Baroque dialogue attribution poetry:

“Hey,” the eldest violet-eyed temptress gurgled softly.  “Can you give me lift to the store?”

“Yup,” the blonder stripling fluted in response.  

[#Baroque dialogue attribution poetry](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Baroque-dialogue-attribution-poetry) [#should be a contest for it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/should-be-a-contest-for-it) [#with prizes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/with-prizes) [#like the Bulwer-Lytton](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/like-the-Bulwer-Lytton)

* * *

 

[9/6/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/128529889211/justinhubbell-blocking-people-why-its-okay)

“The blocking technique is reviled by the online-abuser community as a shallow, cowardly act.  You know why?   _Because it works.”_

[#in praise of the killfile](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/in-praise-of-the-killfile)

* * *

 

[9/7/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/128574972766/pc-comedy-and-paul-revere-matter)

“believing in criticism and not censorship puts me substantially at odds with the above-quoted comedians, who seem to believe in neither.”  
\-- Sady Doyle

[#sjr q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q) [#tw for animal cruelty](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tw-for-animal-cruelty)

* * *

 

[9/12/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/128938414614/septembriseur-when-i-found-out-there-was-a)

[#cemetery goats](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/cemetery-goats) [#like junkyard dogs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/like-junkyard-dogs) [#but they don't bark and bite at trespassers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-they-don%27t-bark-and-bite-at-trespassers) [#the goats butt them and nibble on their clothes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-goats-butt-them-and-nibble-on-their-clothes) [#goth couples having romantic midnight picnics in the graveyard](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/goth-couples-having-romantic-midnight-picnics-in-the-graveyard) [#candles reflecting in caprine eyes just beyond the portable goat-proof fence](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/candles-reflecting-in-caprine-eyes-just-beyond-the-portable-goat-proof-fence) [#the bleating is the music of the night](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-bleating-is-the-music-of-the-night)

* * *

 

[9/15/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/129134224201/the-legal-drinking-age-is-now-ten-but-you)

“The legal drinking age is now ten.  But!  You will need ID.  Let’s be real.”

[#nostalgia](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/nostalgia) [#premiere episode of Star Trek Voyager I got all distracted](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/premiere-episode-of-Star-Trek-Voyager-I-got-all-distracted) [#until it finally came to me](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/until-it-finally-came-to-me) [#that's the guy from Night of the Comet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that%27s-the-guy-from-Night-of-the-Comet) [#I went to see NotC in the first place because of that line about the drinking age](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-went-to-see-NotC-in-the-first-place-because-of-that-line-about-the-drinking-age) [#such a bad movie](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/such-a-bad-movie) [#I strongly recommend it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-strongly-recommend-it)

* * *

 

[9/15/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/129159452406/i-honestly-didnt-know-thing-oriented-empathy-was)

[#I have trouble throwing away functional things](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-have-trouble-throwing-away-functional-things) [#I no longer use](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-no-longer-use) [#all the effort spent making raw material into finished good](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-the-effort-spent-making-raw-material-into-finished-good) [#and now it's just clutter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-now-it%27s-just-clutter) [#that I don't want to add to the landfill](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-I-don%27t-want-to-add-to-the-landfill)

* * *

 

[9/16/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/129266947939/i-know-my-value-anyone-elses-opinion-doesnt) **“I know my value.  Anyone else’s opinion doesn’t really matter.”**

Bullshit.

That was Peggy Carter blowing inspirational smoke at Daniel Sousa so he’d STFU before his white-knighting nonsense ruined everything.

Carter’s not there for some abstract ideal of fairness, she’s not there to blaze trails for women, and she’s not bucking for a promotion.  She certainly doesn’t need a pat on the head from some self-important politician.  (And a good thing, too, because interrupting that gasbag to tell him he’d misunderstood the situation wouldn’t get Carter a commendation, it’d get the SSR de-funded in the next appropriation, because if their best agent was a  _woman_  what does that say about the men there?)

Peggy Carter is there to secret agent.  That was her goal all season - to do her damn job.   She wasn’t chasing her co-workers’ respect for the feel-good of it, but because their refusal to take her seriously was getting in her way.  And it had worked.  Her coworkers are now on her side.  

Then the Senator marches in to flex his political muscle at them.  Carter goes with it because for Carter, Jack Thompson getting credit and being placed in charge is just about the best possible outcome.  She has his measure, and he has hers.  Thompson’s a patriot, a competent agent, and he’s invested in the SSR.  Thompson is good at politicking.  And - most important - Thompson is a convert to the Church of Do What Peggy Says.  (Did you notice how Thompson only set to glad-handing that Senator after checking with Carter?)  So when she comes back to work, she’ll have a nominal superior who, yes, is a weasel, but he’ll be Peggy’s pet weasel.  He’ll enjoy doing the work she finds annoying, running interference with Washington and such, and he’ll be guided by her in any important decisions.

And Daniel tries to spoil everything.  He wouldn’t think of it that way, of course.  He still imagines himself and Peggy as white knight and distressed damsel, respectively, and he’s still trying to make this into a scenario in which he rescues her and she is grateful.

So Carter tossed him a feel-good exit line and walked away to shut him up.

[#Agent Carter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Agent-Carter) [#AC 1x08 Valediction](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/AC-1x08-Valediction) [#white knighting](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/white-knighting) [#stuff I've been meaning to write](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/stuff-I%27ve-been-meaning-to-write)

* * *

 

 

[9/23/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/129753441049/friends-i-have-a-new-fan-i-assembled-it)

[ ](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/129753441049/friends-i-have-a-new-fan-i-assembled-it)

Friends!  I have a new fan!

(I assembled it myself.)

I think I shall call it “The Breeze.”

[#stuff I've been meaning to do](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/stuff-I%27ve-been-meaning-to-do) [#its head spins](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/its-head-spins) [#maybe I should call it Regan instead?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/maybe-I-should-call-it-Regan-instead%3F) [#naaah](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/naaah)

* * *

 

 

[9/23/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/129761326568/think-progress-government-shutdown-would-cut) [threatened US gov't shutdown]

This shit happens because the Republican party has control of the House of Representatives.  The Republicans have control of the House of Representatives because their core voters show up and vote a straight Republican ticket in every election.  The Republican base is always there, not just for presidential races but House races, Senate races, city council races, dogcatcher too.  

Bernie becoming president will not stop this shit - if control of the House stays with the Republicans, they will keep pulling this every other year.  

If you want this shit to stop:

  * Register now
  * Show up every single election day and vote against the Republicans all the way down the ticket.  



There’s more you can do, if you’ve got the time and energy.  But all you *have* to do is register, and then show up for every election and vote against them.

[#sjr q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q) [#all y'all know that](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-y%27all-know-that) [#or you're not US citizens and it won't help](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-you%27re-not-US-citizens-and-it-won%27t-help) [#but all the campaigning for Bernie is getting to me](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-all-the-campaigning-for-Bernie-is-getting-to-me) [#the problem isn't the damn president](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-problem-isn%27t-the-damn-president) [#(though after Jeb Bush's turn as FL Gov](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28though-after-Jeb-Bush%27s-turn-as-FL-Gov) [#T Schiavo](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/T-Schiavo) [#I shudder to think what he'd do with the oval office)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-shudder-to-think-what-he%27d-do-with-the-oval-office%29) [#the problem is the house is in the hands of vindictive tantrum-throwing children](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-problem-is-the-house-is-in-the-hands-of-vindictive-tantrum-throwing-children) [#and we keep reelecting these monsters en masse](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-we-keep-reelecting-these-monsters-en-masse) [#while being distracted by the shiny object that is the presidency](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/while-being-distracted-by-the-shiny-object-that-is-the-presidency)

* * *

 

[9/30/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/130248301018/drst-yogaspice-hungry-hungry-hobo13)

Am I the only one who’s wondering if kiwi & peanut butter would work together?

Like, as part of a mixed fruit platter (kiwi, apple, pear, berries, bananas?) with shortbread wedges and a pot of peanut butter as a dessert course.  Maybe a pot of clotted cream, too.

[#this is me missing the point](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-me-missing-the-point) [#by a country mile](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/by-a-country-mile) [#and making myself hungry](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-making-myself-hungry) [#at the same time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/at-the-same-time) [#I should go make dinner](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-should-go-make-dinner)

 

* * *

 

[10/1/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/130320260004/suricattus-baetoul-sweetjuice-deeproots) [butter cookie tin discourse]

[#maybe the WASPS won’t get it….](https://tumblr.com/tagged/maybe-the-WASPS-won%27t-get-it....)

Sorry, WASP here, and Mom kept one of those filled with sewing supplies.  Also another one of birthday candles and cake-decorating paraphernalia.

[#why was that the universal sewing storage container of choice?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/why-was-that-the-universal-sewing-storage-container-of-choice%3F)

* * *

 

[10/3/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/130413889343/wyrmracks-reddit-user-searchandrescuewoods-has) [photoessay of stairs abandoned in the woods]

[#stuff like this has mostly made me sad when I run across it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/stuff-like-this-has-mostly-made-me-sad-when-I-run-across-it) [#all that effort and hope in the building](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-that-effort-and-hope-in-the-building) [#now lost in weeds and leaf mulch](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/now-lost-in-weeds-and-leaf-mulch) [#someone made a plan and then it went wrong somehow](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/someone-made-a-plan-and-then-it-went-wrong-somehow) [#makes me sad](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/makes-me-sad) [#rather than afraid](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rather-than-afraid) [#but then I don't go out in the woods alone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-then-I-don%27t-go-out-in-the-woods-alone) [#or at all if I can avoid it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-at-all-if-I-can-avoid-it) [#what lives out there can do without me](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/what-lives-out-there-can-do-without-me)

* * *

 

[10/7/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/130722130643/shut-down-the-benghazi-committee)

[#this is true and all](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-true-and-all) [#but her SOCIAL title is Mrs.](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-her-SOCIAL-title-is-Mrs.) [#her PROFESSIONAL title is Secretary](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/her-PROFESSIONAL-title-is-Secretary) [#Secy. if you're running out of space](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Secy.-if-you%27re-running-out-of-space) [#when you're not in office the title reverts to the highest rank attained](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-you%27re-not-in-office-the-title-reverts-to-the-highest-rank-attained) [#which is why we're still calling Georgies 1&2 'President Bush'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-is-why-we%27re-still-calling-Georgies-1%262-%27President-Bush%27) [#I know the Republicans hate using professional titles in front of the Clinton surname](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-know-the-Republicans-hate-using-professional-titles-in-front-of-the-Clinton-surname) [#they made a point of calling Bill 'Mr Clinton' when he was a sitting governor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-made-a-point-of-calling-Bill-%27Mr-Clinton%27-when-he-was-a-sitting-governor) [#but there's no damn reason to emulate them on this particular point of discourtesy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-there%27s-no-damn-reason-to-emulate-them-on-this-particular-point-of-discourtesy) [#especially since if you don't want to call her Secretary Clinton](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/especially-since-if-you-don%27t-want-to-call-her-Secretary-Clinton) [#the next most appropriate title is 'Senator'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-next-most-appropriate-title-is-%27Senator%27) [#this annoys me possibly more than it should](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-annoys-me-possibly-more-than-it-should)

* * *

[10/11/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/130959431947/twistedsardonic-fromeroicawithlove) [Zombie apocalypse team: last three heroes seen]

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne happen to be drinking in the fine establishment where Aisha is trying to pick up Col. Clay (his team semaphoring objections in the background) when the first wave comes through the door.  After they fight their way out of the bar, Col. Clay realizes that their hotel is on fire and has his crew join Reynolds’ retreat toward Serenity.  Jayne’s making the (dramatic) last dash from cover when he is upstaged by Baby zooming in out of nowhere and up the cargo ramp.  They get Jayne aboard, close the bay, and Mal orders liftoff.  Zoe, Aisha, and the Losers surround Baby, guns drawn.  Sam and Dean show their hands & drop weapons when Zoe tells them to, but they can’t stop staring at Col. Clay.  

“Dad?” Sam says.

Hilarity ensues. 

[#zombie apocalypse team](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/zombie-apocalypse-team) [#spn](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn) [#the losers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-losers) [#firefly](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/firefly) [#I was asleep in the passenger dorm when all the excitement happened](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-was-asleep-in-the-passenger-dorm-when-all-the-excitement-happened) [#boy was I confused](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/boy-was-I-confused) [#when I woke up to find the ship in the air](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-I-woke-up-to-find-the-ship-in-the-air) [#and a hold full of hot guys](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-a-hold-full-of-hot-guys)

* * *

 

[10/15/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/131209508288/social-media-as-we-know-them-right-now-are-not)

[#because the telegraph exists](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-the-telegraph-exists) [#there are no more magazines books letters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/there-are-no-more-magazines-books-letters) [#because the personal ads exist](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-the-personal-ads-exist) [#there is no more 'real' human contact](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/there-is-no-more-%27real%27-human-contact) [#they panicked over telephones too](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-panicked-over-telephones-too) [#all just a little bit of history repeating](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-just-a-little-bit-of-history-repeating)

* * *

 

[10/22/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/131673926964/brutereason-theunitofcaring-like-more)

[#sjr q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q) [#so tired of being exhorted to deliver a positive judgment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-tired-of-being-exhorted-to-deliver-a-positive-judgment) [#on other people's pleasingness to the eye](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/on-other-people%27s-pleasingness-to-the-eye) [#and compliance with kyriarchical beauty standards](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-compliance-with-kyriarchical-beauty-standards) [#maybe I don't want to judge people's visual pleasingness](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/maybe-I-don%27t-want-to-judge-people%27s-visual-pleasingness) [#maybe I want people to stop acting](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/maybe-I-want-people-to-stop-acting) [#like that's the sole valid measure of a woman](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/like-that%27s-the-sole-valid-measure-of-a-woman) [#AND!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/AND%21) [#it does not invalidate your reactions if mine are different](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-does-not-invalidate-your-reactions-if-mine-are-different) [#and even if it did](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-even-if-it-did) [#I still get to feel differently](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-still-get-to-feel-differently)

* * *

 

[10/26/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/131998929239/a-pied-piper-story)  **A Pied Piper Story**  

 

 

> _[image from Palace Hotel website](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.sfpalace.com%2F&t=YTBmMzdjMmQ4N2MyNWRhMjJkMjU0ZGRmMTVkOWZiM2I5NTdjYzlhNCx3eXFhMnBrbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F131998929239%2Fa-pied-piper-story&m=1) _

About a hundred years back, the Palace Hotel in SF commissioned Maxfield Parrish to do a painting for their lobby-level bar.  The resultant painting hung there above the bar until about two or three years ago, when the Palace changed hands.  The new owners - an out-of-town consortium - promptly shipped the painting off to NYC for auction.   It was an asset, it wasn’t actually nailed down, of course they were selling it.

 

 

 

> _[Photo by Anthea Hartig ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.sfheritage.org%2Fpast-events%2Fpalace-hotel-announces-removal-of-treasured-maxfield-parrish-painting%2F&t=NGRjZDI4MjlkZTViZmIwZTA4Y2E1MWZlNmVmZjllMWEyMjVkMzI1MCx3eXFhMnBrbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F131998929239%2Fa-pied-piper-story&m=1) _

Well.  The locals went  _nuts_.  Mentions on all the local news shows.  Mentions on local talk radio.  Editorials on all the local-interest sites.  Petitions.  Calls from the mayor.  A steady stream of people like me poking our heads in to Maxfield’s, shaking our heads at the blank space, and going off to drink somewhere that didn’t involve staring at a depressingly empty patch of paneling.

It took a couple months, but in the end the new owners had the painting cleaned (good idea) and re-hung it where it belongs.  

 

 

 

> _[“Palace Hotel Pied Piper Bar” by Centpacrr](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=denied%3A%2522Palace%2520Hotel%2520Pied%2520Piper%2520Bar%2522%2520by%2520Centpacrr%2520%28talk%29%2520%28Uploads%29%2520-%2520%28Photograph%2520by%2520the%2520uploader%2C%2520Centpacrr%29.%2520Licensed%2520under%2520CC%2520BY-SA%25203.0%2520via%2520Wikipedia%2520-%2520https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3APalace_Hotel_Pied_Piper_Bar.jpg%23%2Fmedia%2FFile%3APalace_Hotel_Pied_Piper_Bar.jpg&t=MTc1MjBhZmM5MTkxYmZiNTE5MjYyOTljMzlkNzU2YjI1NmZmMTcwZSx3eXFhMnBrbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F131998929239%2Fa-pied-piper-story&m=1) _

[#Maxfield Parrish](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Maxfield-Parrish) [#The Pied Piper](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Pied-Piper) [#Palace Hotel SF](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Palace-Hotel-SF) [#we are the children who heard the piping](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-are-the-children-who-heard-the-piping) [#this is the place we were led](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-the-place-we-were-led) [#that's our origin story in paint](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that%27s-our-origin-story-in-paint) [#we couldn't let it go](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-couldn%27t-let-it-go) [#If you get a chance go have a drink there](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/If-you-get-a-chance-go-have-a-drink-there) [#the drinks aren't cheap but the seats are comfy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-drinks-aren%27t-cheap-but-the-seats-are-comfy) [#and there's a Maxfield Parrish over the bar](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-there%27s-a-Maxfield-Parrish-over-the-bar)

* * *

 

[10/29/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/132139659659/just-shower-thoughts-the-trees-planted-on-city)

[#the city in which I live](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-city-in-which-I-live) [#did a study on the edibility of the local pigeons](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/did-a-study-on-the-edibility-of-the-local-pigeons) [#squab for the homeless you know](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/squab-for-the-homeless-you-know) [#turns out their lead levels d/t auto emissions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/turns-out-their-lead-levels-d%2Ft-auto-emissions) [#make them inadvisable eating](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/make-them-inadvisable-eating) [#21st century capitalism is grotesque in every particular](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/21st-century-capitalism-is-grotesque-in-every-particular)

* * *

 

[11/9/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/132923941191/not-about-gender)

[#sjr q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q) [#sady doyle](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sady-doyle) [#women supporting HRC is insistently interpreted as 100% self-interested](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/women-supporting-HRC-is-insistently-interpreted-as-100%25-self-interested) [#because (since she's female) her platform and record](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-%28since-she%27s-female%29-her-platform-and-record) [#are like my mother's credit rating after the divorce](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/are-like-my-mother%27s-credit-rating-after-the-divorce) [#actually the husband's](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/actually-the-husband%27s) [#no credit to her](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-credit-to-her) [#which leaves no reason to favor HRC](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-leaves-no-reason-to-favor-HRC) [#except female self-interest](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/except-female-self-interest) [#self-interested action in women is villainy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/self-interested-action-in-women-is-villainy) [#which all right-thinking people will repudiate](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-all-right-thinking-people-will-repudiate) [#destroy with fire](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/destroy-with-fire) [#All the hateful hating on HRC (and supporters)?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/All-the-hateful-hating-on-HRC-%28and-supporters%29%3F) [#not sexism](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-sexism) [#just saving Gotham from another Harley Quinn](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/just-saving-Gotham-from-another-Harley-Quinn) [#We should send them a fruit basket](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/We-should-send-them-a-fruit-basket)

* * *

 [11/17/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/133410658511/kamikazekatze-blasphemous-lies-and-deceit) [tales of customer service]

They used to ask me out because I was so sweet and cheery.  And inside I’m like, HELL NO - I’m not spending more time than I have to with someone who  _can’t fucking tell_  that the Sparkle Plenty they were talking to was 100% fake.  Out loud I’d tell them my husband wouldn’t like it, because experiment had demonstrated that was the ‘no’ that got the least tantrums. 

[emotional labor](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/tagged/emotional-labor) ,  [fuck retail](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/tagged/fuck-retail) 

* * *

[11/24/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/133884340678/kyraneko-cracked-and-obviously-we-have) [Cracked on Black Friday]

Except, they’re not teenagers, mostly, those minimum wage workers who can’t enjoy the holiday with their families.  They’re mostly grown adults who need that paycheck to cover the rent.

[#sjr q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q) [#skip Black Friday too](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/skip-Black-Friday-too)

* * *

 [12/2/15](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/134432794629/amtrak-lacks-wifi) **Amtrak lacks wifi**

So I’ve been out of touch since Sunday. 

[#the train ran on time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-train-ran-on-time) [#got some writing done](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/got-some-writing-done) [#hallelujah](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/hallelujah) [#now it's time to play catch-up](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/now-it%27s-time-to-play-catch-up) [#vacation q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/vacation-q)

* * *

 

[12/3/15](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/134489913089/thanksgiving-was-at-my-sisters-bffs-place-i)

Thanksgiving was at my sister’s BFF’s place.  I spotted a set of tessellating rabbits among their magnets, and exclaimed, “I must have some!”  Then I sang the “it must be bunnies” verse with the daughters of the house.  They texted their dad, who brought along a set to dinner.  

Somewhat later in the evening, while we were sitting around the puzzle (Sis: “I’ve got the black edge pieces.  What are you working on?”  Me: “My third glass of wine.”) the bunny-bringer pointed out that I’d thanked him for the rabbits three times so far.  I replied that it was Thanksgiving, which made fulsome and repetitive gratitude  _seasonal_.  He didn’t look convinced.

[#things to be thankful for](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/things-to-be-thankful-for) [#bunnies bunnies it must be bunnies](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bunnies-bunnies-it-must-be-bunnies) [#vacation q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/vacation-q)

* * *

 

[12/3/15](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/134508940481)

[#twilight time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/twilight-time)

* * *

 

[12/3/15](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/134511797916/american-museum-of-natural-history)  **American Museum of Natural History**

Flying dinosaur

Walking dinosaur

swimming dinosaur

Moose dinosaur

[#the pictures are bad but the museum is awesome](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-pictures-are-bad-but-the-museum-is-awesome) [#when in NYC](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-in-NYC) [#go see the dinosaurs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/go-see-the-dinosaurs) [#vacation q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/vacation-q)

* * *

 

[12/5/15](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/134595181404/vaspider-thisisthinprivilege-twofishie)

[#reblogging for further commentary](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/reblogging-for-further-commentary) [#fat hatred kills](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fat-hatred-kills) [#fat people aren't a protected class under any legislation in my state](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fat-people-aren%27t-a-protected-class-under-any-legislation-in-my-state) [#which means MDs could legally say](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-means-MDs-could-legally-say) [#'I don't treat fat people'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27I-don%27t-treat-fat-people%27) [#with no legal consequence](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/with-no-legal-consequence) [#but they don't](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-they-don%27t) [#they fake-treat fat people](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-fake-treat-fat-people) [#take fees from us to deliver the same deep medical insights](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/take-fees-from-us-to-deliver-the-same-deep-medical-insights) [#we can get for free by reading the cover of Cosmo Magazine](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-can-get-for-free-by-reading-the-cover-of-Cosmo-Magazine) [#and that bullshit delays/prevents fat people](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-that-bullshit-delays%2Fprevents-fat-people) [#from getting actual medical treatment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/from-getting-actual-medical-treatment) [#it's a swindle](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-swindle) [#and it kills people](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-it-kills-people) [#but hey](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-hey) [#the docs get paid](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-docs-get-paid) [#and they're only hurting fat people](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-they%27re-only-hurting-fat-people) [#nbd](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/nbd)

* * *

 

[12/13/15](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/135166960224/holiday-caroling)  **Holiday caroling**

Family dinner at my sister’s tonight.  Someone brought up caroling, and my FSiL said something about standing around outside people’s houses belting out standards, and I had an epiphany - 

People should so do that for the summer holidays, when the weather’s nice.  USians should band together to walk around their neighborhoods singing “This Land is Your Land” and The Star-Spangled Banner” on the Fourth of July.  Grateful listeners would give the carolers beer.  Well,  _more_ beer.  (When my BiL showed up and I shared this thought, he pointed out that Patriot Carolers could carry sparklers instead of candles.  I <3 my BiL.)  

For Labor Day, “There Once Was a Union Maid” and “Which Side are You On?” or whatever your favorite union songs are.  

Love songs for Valentine’s.

The complete score of  _Hamilton_ for Presidents’ Day.  Or maybe something from  _1776_.  

“Tie a Yellow Ribbon” for Arbor Day. 

“Alice’s Restaurant” for Thanksgiving. 

It’ll be fun.

[#And can you imagine fifty people a day?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/And-can-you-imagine-fifty-people-a-day%3F) [#I said FIFTY people a day](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-said-FIFTY-people-a-day) [#Walking up to your doorstep](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Walking-up-to-your-doorstep) [#singing a bar of Alice's Restaurant](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/singing-a-bar-of-Alice%27s-Restaurant) [#and walking to the next house](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-walking-to-the-next-house) [#Friends they may think it's a movement](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Friends-they-may-think-it%27s-a-movement) [#The Alice's Restaurant pro-caroling movement](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Alice%27s-Restaurant-pro-caroling-movement) [#and all you gotta do to join](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-all-you-gotta-do-to-join) [#is sing it on your neighbors' doorsteps next Thanksgiving](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/is-sing-it-on-your-neighbors%27-doorsteps-next-Thanksgiving) [#c'mon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/c%27mon) [#it'll be fun](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27ll-be-fun)

* * *

 

[12/20/15](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/135594065565/isjustprogress-no-but-see-here-heres-the)

[#Agent Carter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Agent-Carter) [#yes exactly](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/yes-exactly) [#and also](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-also) [#Daniel Sousa is a white-knighting Nice Guy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Daniel-Sousa-is-a-white-knighting-Nice-Guy) [#pleasanter to be around than the open misogynists](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pleasanter-to-be-around-than-the-open-misogynists) [#but his interactions with her are still focused on](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-his-interactions-with-her-are-still-focused-on) [#rescuing her and setting her on a pedestal](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rescuing-her-and-setting-her-on-a%C2%A0pedestal) [#She belongs in the field](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/She-belongs-in-the-field) [#secret agenting](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/secret-agenting) [#foiling plots](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/foiling-plots) [#stapling people in the face](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/stapling-people-in-the-face) [#NOT on Daniel Sousa's pedastal](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/NOT-on-Daniel-Sousa%27s-pedastal) [#Thompson on the other hand](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Thompson-on-the-other-hand) [#Thompson cares about making himself look good](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Thompson-cares-about-making-himself-look-good) [#and foiling plots](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-foiling-plots) [#him looking good while the plots get foiled](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/him-looking-good-while-the-plots-get-foiled) [#Giving Peggy Carter a free hand while he tap-dances for the brass](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Giving-Peggy-Carter-a-free-hand-while-he-tap-dances-for-the-brass) [#will make him look good](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/will-make-him-look-good) [#and foil plots](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-foil-plots) [#Thompson will do what Peggy says and yes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Thompson-will-do-what-Peggy-says-and-yes) [#take the credit that she doesn't want](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/take-the-credit-that-she-doesn%27t-want) [#This is not a win for feminism](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/This-is-not-a-win-for-feminism) [#but feminism was not Peggy Carter's crusade](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-feminism-was-not-Peggy-Carter%27s-crusade)

* * *

 

[12/27/15](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/136087771733/dear-youngins)

I once had a prospective job ask for ten years of addresses and phone numbers for a background check and I was all,  _fuck if I know_.  I ended up calling the power company.  PG&E remembers, man.

[#good advice](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/good-advice) [#lifehacks](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lifehacks)

 

 

 


End file.
